Lil's Beach
by Nick Crawford
Summary: James não esperava que fosse tão fácil conquistar tanto o restaurante quanto a proprietária. Mas sua maior surpresa foi descobrir que Lily também o havia conquistado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Lil's Beach** pertence parcialmente a **Sara Orwig**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Sara Orwig e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Lil's Beach**

NOTÍCIAS EXCLUSIVAS DE SOUTH BEACH!

Nossos repórteres souberam, por meio de fontes seguras, que o contador que prestava serviços há anos para um dos mais famosos pontos de encontro de celebridades de Miami, o Lil's Beach, desapareceu da cidade. Ninguém sabe ao certo quanto dinheiro de Lily Evans ele levou consigo nessas, certamente, longas férias. Um espião infiltrado num restaurante próximo relatou-nos que a caçula dos Evans está à procura de ajuda financeira para solucionar este verdadeiro desastre, mas não quer, sob hipótese alguma, recorrer aos seus abastados irmãos.

Parece que a bruxa anda mesmo solta na casa dos Evans! Eles ainda estão se recuperando da descoberta da existência de uma sexta filha do velho Evans, fruto de um romance proibido. Um confidente muito próximo à família nos informou que a irmã recém-descoberta é proprietária de parte da Rede Evans de Hotéis e não parece nem um pouco disposta a negociar o seu quinhão com o ex-playboy, Nicholas Evans, atualmente à frente das empresas da família.

Segundo outros informantes ainda, os irmãos Potter estariam querendo expandir os seus negócios. Parece que a butique recentemente aberta no Hotel Vitoria não foi competição suficiente para o já não mais tão popular Evans Grand. Ainda não se sabe em que é que os charmosíssimos solteiros estão de olho dessa vez.

* * *

A vida de Lily Evans havia se transformado num verdadeiro desastre. Ela suava frio ao avaliar os livros-caixa espalhados à sua frente.

— Agora eu sei por que o meu contador desapareceu — sussurrou ela.

Se ela pelo menos tivesse tomado conhecimento do desfalque de dois milhões de dólares feito por Mundungo Fletcher antes de seu misterioso desaparecimento, talvez tivesse uma chance de pegá-lo, mas agora...

— Não há muito que fazer — disse Edward Finnigan. — A quantia pode ter sido depositada numa conta nas Bahamas, ou mesmo na Suíça. Seu antigo contador já deve ter levado o seu dinheiro para bem longe daqui.

Lily mal ouviu o que o novo contador lhe disse. Não conseguia parar de pensar na sua família. Já no mês passado, ela havia flagrado o seu irmão mais velho declarando que pretendia tomar o restaurante de suas mãos, caso não rendesse lucros consideráveis. O comentário de Matt, seu outro irmão, de que ela não tinha competência para os negócios ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. O Lil's Beach estava indo de vento em popa e os números mostravam isso claramente!

— Mundungo devia estar me roubando desde o início — disse ela, sem se dar conta de que estava falando em voz alta. — Eu confiava nele. Suas referências eram ótimas.

— Talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez — especulou Edward. — Ele pode ter se apertado e decidido pegar algum dinheiro emprestado para repor em seguida, mas

depois que fez a primeira vez... — Edward deu de ombros. — Acho que você não vai conseguir encontrá-lo.

— Como foi que ele fez isso? — perguntou, estarrecida por ter sido traída por alguém em quem confiava. — Os livros-caixa parecem em ordem.

— Seu contador maquiou os livros. Meu palpite é de que ele tinha dois livros-caixa diferentes. Um para você e outro só dele, particular.

Lily passou os dedos pela covinha em seu queixo, a marca registrada dos Evans.

— Eu quero pensar bem no que vou fazer antes de deixar que a notícia se espalhe — disse Lily. Não era bem a publicidade que ela temia, mas, sim, a humilhação que seus irmãos a fariam passar. — Nós vamos notificar as autoridades, é claro.

— Está bem, mas você tem pouco tempo para encontrar uma solução para dar conta da folha de pagamento, comprar mantimentos e arcar com as intermináveis despesas do restaurante.

Lily massageou as têmporas, tentando aliviar a sua enxaqueca. Sabia que deveria estar mais preocupada com a sua dívida, mas só conseguia pensar na reação de sua família. Para eles, ela era a eterna menininha que não tinha competência para administrar os negócios da família. Até mesmo Tess, sua irmã gêmea, compartilhava dessa idéia. Se não conseguisse pensar rapidamente em alguma solução, Lily acabaria provando que eles tinham razão.

— Não quero que ninguém mais fique sabendo do que aconteceu.

Edward assentiu, com um meneio de cabeça.

— Eu sempre respeito o sigilo das pessoas a quem presto meus serviços, mas você me disse que algumas pessoas de sua equipe já haviam comentado sobre o desaparecimento do contador. Em breve, começarão os boatos.

Ela respirou fundo.

—As notícias correm muito rápido no nosso ramo. Tem que haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer! — disse ela, tentando encontrar um jeito de obter o capital necessário para não afundar de vez.

— Seus irmãos certamente poderiam ajudá-la. Eles estão muito bem financeiramente.

— Isso é o que mais em preocupa — admitiu ela, mordendo o lábio. — Eu quero resolver isso sozinha.

— Essa é uma atitude muito nobre da sua parte, mas, no momento, precisa ser prática. Recorrer a eles vai sair bem mais barato do que qualquer outro empréstimo que venha a solicitar.

— Não — disse ela enfaticamente, balançando a cabeça.

Se Nicholas tomasse conhecimento do desfalque arrancaria o Lil's Beach de suas mãos num piscar de olhos. O Lil's Beach, numa das últimas áreas livres de South Beach de frente para o mar, era propriedade dos Evans, e ele tinha a intenção de construir mais hotéis na região.

* * *

Uma semana já havia se passado desde a descoberta do desfalque. Lily estava no salão de jantar principal do restaurante, conversando com Remus Lupin, seu gerente, mas esforçava-se para se concentrar. Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, ela se pôs a olhar ao redor. Ninguém diria que ela estava passando por um momento tão difícil. O teto cor de cobalto contrastava com as paredes de um tom rosa escuro. A luz de velas reluzia por todo o recinto adornado de buquês de flores. Os clientes podiam se reclinar confortavelmente durante a refeição sobre enormes almofadas forradas de algodão haitiano. Belas garçonetes circulavam de sarongue. Havia ainda uma varanda parcialmente coberta e um pouco mais além, já na praia, várias tendas brancas espalhadas, cada uma delas com pequenos sofás onde se podia relaxar e comer. Como é que um lugar tão convidativo poderia ter se transformado numa catástrofe? Lily não conseguia parar de tentar encontrar um meio de salvar a si e ao seu restaurante.

Foi quando ela notou um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, de pé, no lobby. Era James Potter, proprietário do El Diablo, um pequeno restaurante cubano muito famoso no SoBe. Ela já havia visto o nome e a foto de seu concorrente nos jornais e revistas, e cruzado com ele em alguns eventos sociais. Frank Longbottom, o maitre do Lil's Beach foi até ele e o conduziu a uma mesa.

James tinha a graça de uma pantera, pensou Lily, acompanhando as passadas de suas longas pernas e seu ritmo ágil. Ele estava vestindo um terno azul-marinho e uma camisa branca, e se destacava no meio da multidão. Segundo o que lera nos jornais, James tinha 33 anos e era um solteiro convicto.

— O que é que ele está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lily a Remus, que se virou para seguir o seu olhar.

— Acho que ele está curioso. Já esteve aqui antes. Deve estar com medo da concorrência.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas achou a tarefa impossível. Esfregou as mãos, nervosa, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Mal notou quando Remus pediu licença para tratar de outro assunto. James era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente do que nas fotografias.

Sentado numa mesa que proporcionava uma vista privilegiada da praia, James começou a apreciar o lugar até seus olhos encontrarem os de Lily.

Ela quase perdeu o fôlego, mas sorriu para ele, com um meneio de cabeça. O olhar daquele homem era magnetizante. Ela teve mesmo que se esforçar para desviar os olhos dele e caminhar até a mesa de outros clientes para conversar um pouco. Sentindo suas costas formigarem, ela ficou se perguntando se James a estava seguindo com o olhar.

Poucos depois, Lily deixou o salão e voltou ao seu escritório. Sentou-se à sua mesa, releu diversas vezes a lista de possibilidades que havia elaborado para levantar fundos, sabendo que não havia nada de promissor nela.

Sem conseguir chegar a nenhuma conclusão, ela foi até o seu banheiro privativo e se olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro. O brilho de sua saia e blusa de seda vermelhas, cor de fogo, contrastava com o frio que ela sentia por dentro. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça, com alguns cachos soltos que lhe emolduravam a face. A imagem refletida no espelho não se parecia em nada com a de alguém que estava enfrentando uma tormenta. Ela sorriu para si mesma, apesar da tristeza que sentia.

Lily então levantou os ombros e voltou para o salão principal. Seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente para James, que ainda estava jantando sozinho. Ela, porém, achou melhor cumprimentar os outros clientes antes de se dirigir diretamente à mesa dele, conforme desejava fazer.

Passados 15 minutos, Lily foi até James. Ele se levantou para cumprimentá-la e o contato próximo com aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados mostrou-se muito mais intenso e fulminante que o anterior. Ela não resistiu e o olhou de cima a baixo, conscientizando-se de sua altura. Sua pele morena contrastando com a cor clara da camisa e de seus olhos o tornavam ainda mais atraente, mas Lily sabia muito bem que a aura de sensualidade em torno daquele homem se devia a bem mais do que seu atributos físicos.

— Sente-se, por favor — disse ela.

— Se você me acompanhar — respondeu ele num tom de voz grave e baixo que só fez aumentar ainda mais o seu poder de sedução. — Eu já terminei a refeição. Por que não toma um drinque comigo?

— Obrigada — respondeu Lily.

Ele deu a volta na mesa e puxou uma cadeira para ela. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.

— Bem-vindo ao Lil's Beach. Veio checar a concorrência?

— Certamente, mas também desfrutei de um delicioso jantar.

— Um dos meus pratos prediletos — disse ela, olhando para a mesa.

— Eu também gostei muito, mas a minha noite está ficando ainda melhor agora.

Lily sorriu.

— Tenho certeza que você flerta com a mesma facilidade com que respira — retrucou ela, sentindo a tensão crescer entre eles. Era fácil compreender por que tantas mulheres caíam a seus pés.

— Como é que eu poderia resistir? — disse ele, num tom ainda mais grave.

— Você já esteve aqui antes.

— Sim, e a comida é sempre excelente. Meus cumprimentos ao chef — disse James sorrindo para ela com seus dentes alvos.

— Muito obrigada. Você sempre se intera do andamento da concorrência desse jeito?

— Claro, e tenho certeza de que você também faz isso. Aposto que já esteve no El Diablo.

— É verdade. A comida também estava excelente.

— Obrigado. Você tem razão quanto a sermos concorrentes, mas eu não posso deixar de lhe dizer que você é a minha concorrente mais bonita.

O coração de Lily bateu mais forte. Sorriu para ele, embora suspeitasse que ele poderia aniquilar o Lil's Beach sem o menor escrúpulo.

— Há lugar suficiente no SoBe para nós dois — respondeu ela, usando todo o seu tato.

— Pelo menos até você roubar a minha clientela — respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Ela teve que rir.

— Nossos restaurantes são suficientemente diferentes para impedir que isso aconteça. O seu tem uma ambientação muito mais sensual que o nosso.

Ele olhou em volta e deu de ombros.

— Pois acho que tudo aqui é muito sensual. O ambiente, a boa comida, os atendentes atraentes, a música, além da possibilidade de se recostar e relaxar enquanto se come. Seu restaurante não deixa nada a desejar ao meu em termos de sensualidade, Lily.

Ele pronunciou o seu nome com uma voz tão rouca que fez o corpo de Lily latejar. Ela estava gostando daquele embate. As faíscas em torno deles eram quase visíveis, mas ela sabia que sua reação a ele não devia ser muito diferente da de outras mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho. Ele exalava sensualidade por todos os poros. Lily estava intrigada. Será que havia alguma razão secreta para ele ter ido ao seu restaurante?

— Eu devia contratá-lo para fazer a nossa publicidade — disse ela, tentando descobrir o que ele realmente tinha em mente.

— Eu o faria de bom grado — disse James, lançando-lhe mais um daqueles sorrisos encantadores.

— "Lil's Beach, onde o prazer de uma boa refeição se transforma numa experiência altamente sensual."

Ela sorriu, esquecendo, por um instante, todas as suas preocupações.

— Você está exagerando, mas eu, com certeza, terei muito prazer em tê-lo como meu freguês.

— Você poderia me acompanhar no jantar da próxima vez.

— Quando quiser — respondeu ela. — A menos que haja uma crise na cozinha ou alguma razão para eu estar em outro lugar. Você gostaria de dar uma volta para conhecer melhor as dependências, ou já viu tudo o que havia para ver?

— Nem de longe — respondeu ele com uma piscadela. — Eu suspeito que há muito mais para descobrir por aqui. — Seu tom sugeria algo bem mais pessoal do que os assuntos ligados ao restaurante.

— Vamos lá — disse ele. — Eu já estou fascinado. Mal posso esperar para ver o que mais você tem para me mostrar.

Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir lisonjeada, ainda que estivesse certa de que ele dirigia os mesmos elogios e gracejos a todas as mulheres que conhecia. James certamente tinha vindo para dar uma olhada no movimento, flertar um pouco mais e depois ir embora. Ela nunca mais o veria de novo, a não ser nos eventos relacionados a trabalho.

— Nós estamos no salão principal — disse ela, dando início à excursão. — Daqui podemos ver as tendas que ficam para além da varanda. Fora do salão, nesta direção, ficam os recintos privativos. Há apenas um vago esta noite. — Atravessou então uma porta e se dirigiu a uma pequena área de jantar com quatro mesas longas. — Nós podemos rearranjá-las para acomodar muitas ou poucas pessoas. Por aqui — disse ela saindo e desligado a luz atrás de si — fica o lounge. Muita luz estreboscópicas, hip hop e corpos suados.

A música alta os impediu de continuar conversando. Lily tocou o braço dele de leve, aumentando o tom de voz para se fazer ouvir. James virou a cabeça na sua direção e a seguiu a caminho do corredor.

— Agora você já conhece tudo. Quer voltar para a sua mesa ou prefere ficar aqui do lado de fora? É um pouco frio a esta hora da noite.

— Só se você me acompanhar — respondeu ele. Ela balançou a cabeça relutantemente. Estava gostando da sua companhia, mas tinha que voltar ao trabalho.

— Eu estou muito ocupada agora. Posso me juntar a você mais tarde, mas no momento, preciso checar como estão as coisas. As quintas-feiras são muito agitadas por aqui.

— Neste caso, darei a noite por encerrada. Eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular. O que acha de marcarmos algo para amanhã?

Surpresa, ela ficou se perguntando o que ele queria lhe dizer ou perguntar.

— Claro — disse ela. — Se preferir, eu posso esperar um pouco mais e falar com você agora, em meu escritório — respondeu ela curiosa.

— Seria ótimo.

— Fica lá nos fundos — disse ela, apontando para o corredor e se impressionando mais uma vez com a altura dele.

Lily abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. James foi até o centro da sala, abriu o paletó e pousou as mãos sobre os quadris estreitos, dando uma olhada ao redor.

— Belo escritório.

— Sente-se, por favor. Bebe alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado.

Lily sabia que a imagem daquele homem em seu escritório ficaria gravada na sua mente.

— Parece que nós temos as mesmas preferências em termos de arte — ele observou, apontando para um Mondrian.

— É verdade. Eu já o vi em algumas galerias. Tire o seu paletó — disse ela.

Ele olhou para ela e se desvencilhou do paletó, pousando-o sobre uma cadeira.

Lily se sentou numa das cadeiras de frente para a janela que dava para as luzes da varanda. As palmeiras se agitavam suavemente lá fora ao sabor da brisa. Hibiscos vermelhos e amarelos circundavam cada uma das árvores complementando a decoração.

— Isso aqui é mesmo muito atraente — disse James com uma voz grave e aveludada, sentando-se em frente a ela, parecendo relaxado.

A curiosidade de Lily crescia cada vez mais. Lily cruzou as pernas morenas e bem torneadas. James baixou o olhar por um instante e então voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

— Quer dizer então que você tinha uma razão para vir aqui esta noite, além de saborear um bom jantar — disse ela.

— Não. Eu achei que já estaria de volta ao El Diablo há algum tempo, mas mudei meu plano original de vir aqui amanhã para marcar um horário para falar com você. Eu não esperava encontrá-la aqui esta noite.

— Bem, você não precisa mais esperar até amanhã. De que se trata?

James a encarou em silêncio, instigando-a ainda mais. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, deveria ser coisa séria.

— Você sabe como as notícias voam no nosso meio — começou ele.

Lily ficou arrepiada. Torceu para ter conseguido manter uma expressão inalterada e olhou firme para ele, mas sabia que ele só podia estar falando do desfalque. Um calor sufocante se apoderou dela. Será que sua família também já estava a par de tudo?

— Prossiga — disse ela firmemente, desejando ter parecido um pouco mais relaxada. Ela estava grata por eles estarem na penumbra.

— Seu contador desapareceu.

— É verdade. E como sabe disso, deve saber também do resto da história, mas você certamente não veio aqui para confirmar aquilo que poderia ter descoberto de outro modo.

— Não. Você se importaria de me responder se os seus irmãos já sabem do que aconteceu?

— Não sabem, e para falar a verdade, estou muito decepcionada de saber o quanto já se tornou público.

— Bem, parece que não foi só o seu contador que desapareceu.

— Infelizmente você está certo. Ele levou também o meu dinheiro, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o El Diablo, não é? O que é que você tem em mente?

— Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer — respondeu ele com sua voz profunda.

Atordoada, ela mais uma vez esperou não ter expressado claramente a sua surpresa.

— Eu não estou disposta a vender o Lil's Beach.

— Não foi por isso que vim aqui. Você tem feito um belo trabalho.

— Então o que é? — perguntou ela surpresa. — Se espera que eu tome o seu dinheiro emprestado, saiba que isto está fora de cogitação. Posso recorrer a minha família para isso.

— Não creio que esteja interessada nisso, caso contrário, já teria feito. Eu tenho de admitir que estou surpreso com o fato de seus irmãos ainda não saberem de nada.

— Eles estão muito ocupados com o inventário do meu pai — respondeu ela, lembrando-se da leitura do testamento no mês anterior. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de contar a James sobre o choque que havia sido descobrir que o seu pai tinha um romance secreto com outra mulher que havia gerado uma filha, Charlotte Evans, antiga gerente e atual proprietária do Evans Grand Bahamas.

— Se você não está interessado em comprar o restaurante nem em me propor um empréstimo, qual é a sua proposta?

— Uma troca. Eu pago a sua dívida e seus irmãos não assumem o comando do restaurante.

Surpresa, Lily o olhou nos olhos. Pagar a sua dívida. Aquelas palavras a incomodaram. Ela sabia que não tinha muita escolha, mas sua primeira reação foi de recusa. Ela não queria um estranho metido em seus negócios.

— Muito obrigada, mas não creio que isso seja possível — respondeu Lily educadamente, sentindo-se muito exposta.

— Não se apresse tanto em me dar uma resposta — disse ele. — Vamos conversar mais sobre isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas ele se debruçou e segurou a mão dela, fazendo seu coração acelerar novamente. A palma dele era quente e macia. Ela se desvencilhou dele e pousou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o colo para não se trair.

— Eu compreendo muito bem a sua relutância em pedir ajuda à sua família — disse James.

— Muito bem, eles não estão entre as minhas prioridades no momento — disse ela, tremendo só de pensar em ir até o escritório de Nicholas e anunciar que o seu contador havia lhe roubado dois milhões de dólares. — Eu pretendo resolver isso sozinha.

— Ah! — disse James satisfeito.

Lily estava num dilema terrível. Tudo dentro dela lhe dizia para não aceitar a oferta de James e mandá-lo embora, mas o desespero a manteve em silêncio. Não conseguindo mais resistir, ela perguntou:

— O que é que você ia querer em troca?

— Uma parte do Lil's Beach.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi: "Nunca!".

— Eu não posso fazer isso!

— Pense no assunto — disse ele. — Você sanaria as suas dívidas.

A proposta era tentadora. Uma voz lá dentro lhe dizia para aceitar a oferta. Aquele era o milagre pelo qual ela havia esperado, então por que hesitar?

— Uma parte... De que tamanho? — perguntou Lily, mordendo o lábio, enquanto sua mente corria desvairada. Se ela não conseguisse pagar tudo em uma semana, acabaria tendo que recorrer a Nicholas.

— Isso vai depender do tamanho do meu investimento — retrucou James, sentando-se novamente na cadeira e olhando para ela. Ele parecia relaxado como se estivesse decidindo pelo cardápio do café-da-manhã. Seus olhos castanho esverdedos, porém, estavam bastante alertas, lembrando-a novamente de uma pantera, só que dessa vez pronta para saltar sobre a sua presa.

Ela odiou ser obrigada a pronunciar a quantia em voz alta. James esperou pacientemente pela resposta. Ela ergueu o queixo, pensando em quantas vezes aquele valor lhe havia passado pela cabeça e a mantido acordada nas últimas noites.

— Pouco mais de dois milhões de dólares. — Ele apertou os lábios e se manteve em silêncio como se estivesse pensando no assunto.

Embora tivesse ficado surpresa com a ausência de reação da parte dele, Lily pensou em seus irmãos. Eles certamente teriam enlouquecido e começado a crivá-la de perguntas para saber como ela tinha deixado uma coisa dessas acontecer.

— Dois milhões é uma quantia bastante considerável. Alguma esperança de pegar o contador?

— Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi — disse ela secamente, para então cair no silêncio novamente.

— Dois milhões — repetiu ele, encarando-a. — Você é a proprietária do imóvel e do terreno?

— Só do imóvel. O terreno é propriedade da Rede Evans de Hotéis.

Ele fez um meneio de cabeça. O silêncio se tornou opressivo. Os nervos de Lily estavam tensionados ao limite. Ela não suportaria que ele lhe negasse a salvação com que acenara para ela.

— Está bem, eu cubro as suas dívidas — declarou ele.

Ela soltou a respiração. Não sabia ainda se ia aceitar a proposta, mas era um alívio saber que tinha uma opção.

— E você tem idéia do quanto vai querer do Lil's Beach por isso? — perguntou ela, suspendendo novamente a respiração à espera de uma resposta.


	2. Capítulo 2

— Eu quero metade do Lil's Beach em troca da quantia à vista.

— Metade?

Lily ficou atônita. Ela não tinha pensado numa percentagem tão grande, mas também não havia avaliado a oferta em detalhes.

Ela se levantou para evitar o olhar fixo de James. Cruzou o escritório e foi até a janela e se pôs a olhar os iates, sem, na verdade, conseguir enxergá-los.

A ideia de abrir mão do controle do Lil's Beach era assustadora. Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Isso significa que eu teria de compartilhar todas as decisões sobre o restaurante com você?

— Com certeza — respondeu ele calmamente. — Mas também significa que você vai salvar o Lil's Beach sem ter de apelar para a sua família, além de poder contar com a minha experiência no ramo.

— Você e eu teríamos de trabalhar muito proximamente, todos os dias — disse ela.

— Isso nunca seria um sacrifício para mim, Lily — disse ele lentamente.

Aquelas palavras aceleraram os batimentos cardíacos de Lily. James a estava provocando, mas ela não podia sorrir em resposta ao flerte. Ele era sexy e atraente e com certeza a perturbava. Ela tinha gostado muito de passar a noite na companhia dele até há poucos minutos, mas assumir uma sociedade era algo bem diferente.

Sua fama de destruidor de corações era amplamente difundida e Lily não queria ser a próxima da lista. Ela gostava da sua independência. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a confiar cinquenta por cento do seu restaurante a um homem que ela mal conhecia, mas a oferta que ele lhe fizera continuava pairando no ar como uma promessa de salvação.

Ele poderia cobrir a sua dívida monstruosa e ela não teria que pedir empréstimos e nem se afundar com os juros.

— Essa é uma oferta muito generosa. Por que é que você está me oferecendo essa ajuda? Afinal, nós somos concorrentes e mal nos conhecemos. Como é que eu posso confiar em você? — perguntou ela olhando no fundo daqueles olhos castanho esverdeados indecifráveis.

— Dinheiro vivo na mão é um bom indício de confiabilidade, você não acha? — perguntou ele com um sorriso.

— Dois milhões de dólares sim — disse ela mais para si mesma do que para ele.

— Você não precisa tomar nenhuma decisão agora — disse ele. — Minha oferta está feita. Pense a respeito. Você pode me investigar e conversar com meus funcionários.

— Eu tenho que decidir logo. Você conhece muito bem as necessidades diárias de um restaurante. Nós podemos perder o crédito na praça.

— Uma Evans? Seu nome ainda vai garantir o seu crédito por muito tempo. Se quiser saber um pouco mais sobre mim, pode ficar um dia no El Diablo, observando o meu trabalho.

James estava sendo bastante razoável, mas Lily não estava achando certo aceitar aquela proposta. Contudo, não conseguia deixar de olhar para a pasta repleta de contas que não haviam sido pagas e cujo montante crescia a cada dia.

— Eu não estou podendo me dar ao luxo de esperar mais — respondeu ela, com sinceridade.

— Faça como achar melhor. Você já conhece a minha oferta. Pense a respeito.

— Essa é, na verdade, a minha única salvação — declarou ela, abruptamente, perguntando-se se algum dia conseguiria comprar de volta a parte dele, ou se aquele seria um acordo permanente.

— Alguma pergunta?

— Em que nível você pretende se envolver na direção do restaurante?

— Eu gostaria de vir diariamente aqui até conhecer toda a equipe e os detalhes do funcionamento do restaurante.

A perspectiva de estar constantemente em contato com James a deixou em brasa. Será que ela ia conseguir preservar o seu coração trabalhando ao lado de um homem tão charmoso? Financeiramente, a oferta era a resposta às suas preces. Ela não tinha nenhuma outra chance de salvar o Lil's Beach além da oferta de James.

Dentro de quatro dias, Lily precisaria de fundos dos quais não iria dispor. Ela poderia fazer um empréstimo para se virar por algum tempo, mas Nicholas acabaria tomando conhecimento de tudo.

— Lily — disse James, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. — Leve o tempo que precisar para pensar a respeito. Se achar melhor, posso lhe fazer um empréstimo, enquanto você avalia a minha oferta.

— Obrigada, mas não tenho realmente nenhuma outra opção. Eu aceito a sua prosposta — respondeu ela, sentindo que estava selando o seu futuro por um bom tempo antes de poder reaver o controle total do restaurante, se é que isso um dia viria a acontecer. Será que ela estava vendendo a alma ao diabo?

— Esplêndido! — exclamou ele, dando a volta na mesa e lançando-lhe mais um daqueles brilhantes e irresistíveis sorrisos que davam fim a qualquer pensamento obscuro da parte de Lily.

James pousou as mãos suavemente nos ombros dela.

— Fantástico! Esta sociedade vai ser maravilhosa e você vai conseguir manter o seu restaurante.

— Você quer dizer que eu vou dividir o Lil's Beach com você — retrucou ela, olhando fixamente para ele.

Ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância dela. Sua barba estava bem feita e seu lábio inferior era carnudo e sensual. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de sua loção após-barba e tinha consciência do calor de suas mãos atravessando a seda de sua blusa. Ele, com certeza, era o homem mais bonito que ela já havia conhecido, e a idéia de ter de resistir ao charme dele para poder trabalhar ao seu lado a deixava um pouco temerosa.

— Eu aposto que a clientela feminina vai aumentar muito daqui para frente — comentou ela, recebendo mais uma daqueles sorrisos desconcertantes.

— Eu notei um número bem maior de homens esta noite.

— Isso não vai durar muito tempo.

— Não precisa ficar assim tão triste. Avise-me, se por acaso mudar de idéia. Nós ainda não consumamos nada — disse ele, olhando-a bem de perto.

Aliviada, ela respondeu:

— Acho que estou em pânico por abrir mão de parte do Lil's Beach.

— Tente não se concentrar naquilo que está perdendo, e sim, no que está ganhando. Você está salvando o Lil's Beach, e ganhando um parceiro bastante experiente — acrescentou ele, sorrindo mais uma vez, fazendo-a lembrar por que é que tantas mulheres se sentiam tão atraídas por ele.

— Quem poderia questionar a situação colocada dessa maneira? — perguntou ela, sorrindo. — Tudo foi muito rápido. Eu preciso de algum tempo para me acostumar às mudanças.

— Pois eu prevejo que nós vamos ganhar muito mais dinheiro juntos do que jamais ganhamos — disse ele com uma voz profunda e grave. — Você vai ver — prosseguiu ele, apertando os seus ombros para depois soltá-los e colocar as mãos em seus quadris. — O que você acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã de manhã para assinarmos o contrato?

— Está bem.

— Nós faremos as coisas no ritmo que você quiser, certo? Avise-me se não estiver satisfeita com alguma coisa.

Lily respondeu com um meneio de cabeça, sentindo-se mais segura a cada uma das afirmativas dele e torcendo para que elas fossem mesmo sinceras.

— Você pode voltar atrás a qualquer momento até assinarmos os papéis e eu depositar o dinheiro na sua conta. Uma vez assinado o contrato, porém, eu vou exigir que você mantenha o seu compromisso, tudo bem?

— Eu acho muito justo — respondeu ela, incapaz, porém, de demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo.

— Bem, pelo que eu pude entender, nós temos que andar depressa, não é?

— Isso mesmo — respondeu ela, pensando outra vez na sua família e no que eles já sabiam a respeito da sua situação. Será que eles iam se opor à sua sociedade com James?

— O que você acha de avaliarmos o contrato amanhã, às 9h, antes de nos encontrarmos com nossos advogados? — perguntou James.

Lily consultou a agenda.

— Às 9h está ótimo para mim. Eu vou tentar marcar com o advogado de nossa família para amanhã à tarde — disse ela pensando em Brandon Jordan. — Eu confio muito nele e sei que não vai contar nada aos meus irmãos por conta do sigilo profissional.

— Vou entrar em contato com o meu também e dizer que se trata de uma emergência. Tenho certeza de que ele vai rearranjar os horários para me encontrar.

Lily retirou um cartão de Brandon de sua gaveta e o estendeu a James, dando um passo para trás ao perceber o quanto ele estava perto dela. A sedução estava estampada nos olhos dele.

— Eu não mordo, embora até ache a idéia interessante — disse ele.

Ela riu e pegou mais um cartão.

— Este é o meu cartão, com o número do meu celular e o da minha casa.

— Eu também vou lhe dar o meu — disse ele, tirando um cartão do bolso e inclinando-se sobre a mesa para escrever. Lily aproveitou que ele estava de cabeça baixa para admirar o seu cabelo espesso e escuro. Ele então ergueu a cabeça e a flagrou olhando para ele.

— Talvez fosse melhor fazer a reunião no escritório do seu advogado. Eu não quero correr o risco de cruzar com os meus irmãos no escritório de Brandon — disse Lily.

— Ótima idéia.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Há ainda uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe pedir — disse ela. — Você concordaria em manter essa sociedade em sigilo por algum tempo?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não vejo problemas.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você — disse ela prontamente. — O problema é a minha família. Se nós não fizermos um anúncio oficial, o risco de eles ficarem sabendo do desfalque diminuiria consideravelmente.

— Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Família é uma coisa muito boa, mas às vezes tudo o que a gente quer é que eles nos deixem cuidar das nossas vidas sem muita interferência. Mas o que é que você vai dizer à sua equipe para justificar a minha presença diária por aqui?

Ela pensou por um momento.

— O que você acha de dizermos a eles que você está me dando uma espécie de consultoria?

— Por mim, tudo bem — respondeu ele, sorrindo para ela. Depois ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo o seu coração acelerar. — Está vendo? Nós podemos trabalhar muito bem juntos.

— Você é muito bom para ser verdade — disse ela, perguntando-se se deveria pensar melhor sobre o assunto durante o fim de semana.

— Não sou não. Simplesmente estou no mesmo ramo que você, tenho dinheiro para investir e essa parece ser uma excelente oportunidade para mim também. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem — disse James com uma voz rouca que fez todo e qualquer pensamento referente a negócios desaparecer imediatamente da cabeça de Lily.

— Eu vou lembrá-lo desse comentário quando nós tivermos a nossa primeira briga — respondeu ela.

— Brigar com você? Nunca! — exclamou ele enfaticamente, baixando os olhos até a boca de Lily, quase fazendo seu coração parar de bater por um momento. — Nós vamos fazer as coisas do meu modo — disse ele provocando-a com outro sorriso charmoso.

— E você acha que vou ceder a todos os seus caprichos? — perguntou ela, sedutoramente, fazendo algo luzir nas profundezas dos olhos dele e o seu sorriso desaparecer. Ela sabia que não deveria flertar com ele, mas estava achando impossível resistir à tentação.

— Se eu pudesse ter apenas um desejo satisfeito... — começou ele.

Ela o interrompeu.

— Ele seria o de que eu cedesse aos seus caprichos! Ora, James, o SoBe está cheio de mulheres lindas e atraentes que estão dispostas a ceder a tudo aquilo que

você lhes pedir. Você parece flertar por vício. Eu já vi muitas fotos suas acompanhado de mulheres deslumbrantes.

— Você não perde para nenhuma delas — disse ele, suavemente, estudando os seus traços.

Ela riu.

— Quer dizer que os galanteios fazem parte do nosso trato?

— Só se desejados — retrucou ele.

— Nós temos que tratar de negócios, lembra?

— Essa minha sócia prática... — provocou ele, passando o indicador pelo rosto de Lily, fazendo o seu coração acelerar.

Com muito esforço, ela se afastou dele, deu a volta na mesa e disse:

— Nós podemos anunciar a nossa sociedade mais tarde, quando as coisas já estiverem mais estáveis. Podemos até fazer uma festa para comemorarmos.

James colocou as mãos nos quadris novamente.

— Eu não preciso de festa. Estou feliz com o nosso acordo. Lembre-se: não há mais dívidas.

— Vou tentar.

— Bem, vou indo — disse ele, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Eu o acompanho até a saída — disse Lily, apressando-se para acertar o passo com o dele.

James segurou a porta para ela passar e ela teve a sensação de que a última hora havia mudado a sua vida para sempre.

— Nós poderemos repassar todas as cláusulas do contrato pela manhã. Tenho certeza de que os nossos advogados também vão nos dar boas sugestões — disse ele, embora ela mal estivesse conseguindo manter a atenção naquilo que ele estava dizendo.

Quanto tempo será que ela levaria para se acostumar com tudo?

Lily ainda esperou até que o manobrista trouxesse o carro de James.

— Até amanhã — disse ele, lançando-lhe um último sorriso antes de entrar no carro.

Sem esperar para vê-lo partir, Lily correu para o seu escritório.

James seria o seu novo sócio. A idéia de trabalhar perto dele diariamente a aqueceu por dentro. Ela tinha adorado flertar com ele.

— Ao sucesso, à minha nova sociedade e à salvação do Lil's Beach — exclamou ela, de braços abertos, no escritório vazio. Seu alívio era enorme.

Lily correu para o telefone para marcar um horário com Brandon.

Ele entrou em contato com o advogado de James e fechou um encontro com todos para as duas das tarde do dia seguinte.

Quanto mais cedo o dinheiro fosse depositado na sua conta, mais cedo ela estaria livre da possibilidade de sua família ficar sabendo do desfalque.

Ela ainda ligou para Edward Finnigan, o novo contador, para lhe contar as novidades. Depois pôs-se a fazer uma lista de pendências. O telefone tocou e ela teve um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de James. Ele queria saber se podia ligar para ela mais tarde, para conhecê-la melhor. Sorrindo, Lily se recostou na cadeira e disse que estaria em casa pouco depois da uma da manhã.

Depois de tudo combinado, ela colocou o telefone no gancho e retomou a lista, cantarolando. Foi quando alguém bateu à sua porta.

— Entre — disse Lily.

Seu gerente colocou a cabeça na porta.

— Um ator famoso veio festejar o aniversário aqui, no restaurante. Ele concordou em ser fotografado e eu achei que você ia querer sair na foto.

— É claro — disse ela, pensando na publicidade que renderia para o restaurante. Ela se levantou, ajeitou a saia e seguiu Remus.

* * *

Era quase uma da manhã quando Lily entrou em seu apartamento numa área particular do SoBe, feliz por estar novamente em casa depois de um dia de agitação.

Ela tomou um banho restaurador, colocou um CD no aparelho e ficou admirando o mar de sua janela, relaxando pela primeira vez desde que soubera do desfalque.

Foi até o closet e escolheu um conjunto branco de linho e uma blusa de seda azul-marinho para usar no dia seguinte. Ela se olhou no espelho, segurando a roupa à sua frente, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foi James. Ela tinha gostado dele. Tinha reagido de uma forma intensa às suas investidas e acreditava que ele também havia ficado mobilizado. Lily riu alto. James provavelmente reagia da mesma forma com todas as mulheres que cruzavam o seu caminho. Bonito e sensual, ele era tudo o que as mulheres mais adoravam na vida.

— É melhor você se conter, moça — disse para si mesma, em voz alta.

O telefone tocou. Ávida, ela se jogou na cama para ouvir mais uma vez a voz de James.

Eles conversaram durante quase uma hora. Lily não conseguiu dormir depois disso, pensando em tudo o que eles haviam dito um ao outro.

As horas seguintes foram de pura inquietação. Ela sonhou com James, e acordou no meio da noite, pensando nele. Adormeceu então novamente, para logo depois abrir repentinamente os olhos em meio à escuridão e sentir um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Ao ver que já eram quase 5h da manhã, Lily se sentou na cama, assolada por pensamentos sombrios e temores. Será que ela havia sido apressada demais na sua decisão? Será que havia sido muito crédula novamente? Será que havia alguma intenção secreta por trás da oferta de James?

Ela afastou o lençol e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. A cada dúvida que a assolava, ela tentava se lembrar de que não havia encontrado solução para o seu dilema até a chegada de James. Pensou repetidas vezes na promessa que ele havia lhe feito de que ela poderia desistir do acordo até a hora em que eles assinassem o contrato. Ele tinha se disposto a lhe dar mais tempo para pensar em sua oferta e investigá-lo e esse não era o comportamento de alguém que estivesse com segundas intenções.

* * *

Olá gente! Olha aí, James foi a salvação de Lily e ela aceitou a proposta. Faço minha a pergunta de vocês no que vai dar essa parceria? huuuum ;) Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Dafny e Lady Miss Nothing pelos comentários e elogios maravilhosos, amei, amei :*


	3. Capítulo 3

Na manhã seguinte, Lily passou cerca de uma hora repassando os detalhes referentes ao contrato. Ela estava no salão principal quando ergueu os olhos e viu alguém conduzindo James na sua direção. Bastou vê-lo para que seu coração acelerasse novamente. Ele estava usando um terno preto e uma gravata vermelha sobre uma camisa branca.

Ela já havia falado com ele duas vezes ao telefone durante a manhã, tentando marcar um horário para fechar o contrato à tarde. A velocidade com que as coisas estavam sendo resolvidas a estava deixando atônita. Ela terminou o que estava fazendo, passou os cardápios aprovados para o seu chefe de cozinha e foi até James.

— Bom dia — disse ela, com um amplo sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Bom dia — respondeu ele, deixando entrever o quanto havia apreciado o seu visual. — Você está linda.

— Obrigada — disse ela, consciente da mão dele ainda sobre a sua. — Vamos até o meu escritório. Vou pedir que nos tragam café.

Pouco depois um garçom trouxe uma bandeja com café, chá, suco de laranja, copos e xícaras de porcelana chinesa.

James puxou a cadeira para se aproximar mais dela.

— Eu trouxe o contrato padrão — disse ele, abrindo a sua pasta e tirando duas cópias. Sua mão tocou levemente a dela ao lhe passar os papéis. Ela se perguntou por quanto tempo ainda continuaria a reagir tão intensamente ao contato com ele. Como é que ela ia conseguir trabalhar tão proximamente a ele se não conseguia controlar as suas reações? Quando ela ia começar a olhar para ele como se fosse para um outro homem qualquer? Respirou fundo e voltou a focar a sua atenção no contrato.

James apontou para o primeiro parágrafo e o leu em voz alta. Era um esforço se concentrar em negócios quando apenas alguns poucos centímetros separavam o seu corpo do dele. Ela tinha que se afastar um pouco de James, mas não queria que ele notasse o quanto estava perturbada com a sua proximidade.

Lily pousou os olhos sobre a cláusula que concedia cinquenta por cento de seu restaurante a James. Sabia que depois que assinasse a linha pontilhada, não haveria mais volta.

Suas dívidas, porém, estariam sanadas.

Ela ficou surpresa de ver como haviam sido cooperativos e rápidos ao tratar daquele assunto.

Ao meio-dia, ela se recostou e confessou:

— Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava.

— Concordo — disse James. — Esse é mais um sinal de que nós vamos trabalhar muito bem juntos.

Eles se dirigiram até a varanda onde a sua equipe já havia preparado tudo para o almoço.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma foto recente de toda a nossa equipe, com os nomes impressos embaixo de cada um. Também vou apresentá-lo à maior parte das pessoas, mas não quero fazer uma reunião formal para não chamar muito a atenção.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

Ela fez uma anotação num bloco ao lado do seu prato. James se debruçou sobre a mesa.

— Você ainda está trabalhando. Deixe isso de lado, ao menos durante o almoço. Vamos comemorar essa noite no El Diablo. Venha jantar comigo — disse ele.

Um alarme soou dentro de sua cabeça. Aquele homem era um destruidor de corações, lembrou-se ela, enquanto respondia:

— Apesar de todo e qualquer bom senso, eu aceito.

— Apesar todo e qualquer bom senso? — repetiu ele. — O que é que você está querendo dizer com isso? — perguntou James, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Que você é um destruidor de corações e que trabalho e prazer definitivamente não combinam.

— Isso é uma grande bobagem. Nós somos suficientemente inteligentes para misturar negócios e prazer. Não se faz outra coisa aqui no SoBe. Quanto à outra acusação, eu devo lhe dizer que não me lembro de nenhuma mulher de olhos marejados no meu passado — disse ele, piscando para ela.

— Sua memória pode ser um pouco fraca quando se trata desses assuntos.

— Vamos celebrar um acontecimento que vai ser mutuamente proveitoso. Como você pode não estar exultante com as novas perspectivas?

— Estou muito feliz — disse ela, olhando em seus olhos cativantes e pensando em sua vida pacata.

James riu.

— Você fala como se estivesse indo para a forca. Mas o que importa é que você aceitou o meu convite. Quem sabe eu consigo animá-la um pouco?

— Também não é tão grave assim — disse ela sorrindo.

— É melhor se acostumar comigo — disse ele suavemente. — Eu vim para ficar.

Ela riu e ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça.

— Bem melhor. Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily, você vai ver.

Lily realmente se sentiu melhor. Embora não acreditasse que sua impressão sobre ele estivesse errada, ela não conseguiu resistir à perspectiva de comemorar com ele. Colocou o bloco de lado e pousou a caneta sobre a mesa.

— Está bem, mas assim que terminarmos de comer, vamos procurar uma sala para acomodá-lo. Acho que não temos nenhum escritório sobrando do tamanho que você precisa.

— Mostre-me o que tiver à disposição. Não preciso de nada muito espaçoso.

— Acha que vai ser muito difícil dividir o seu tempo entre os dois restaurantes?

Ele balançou a cabeça e o vento soprou alguns fios do seu cabelo, afastando-os levemente de seu rosto. Aquele cabelo espesso era tão atraente quanto o restante de seus traços. Ela percebeu que estava olhando fixamente para ele e desviou o olhar.

— Eu tenho um gerente muito competente para cuidar do El Diablo enquanto estou aqui. Eu quero me familiarizar com a sua equipe e com a clientela também. Qual é a relação entre os fregueses regulares e os eventuais?

— Acho que meio a meio. Nós recebemos celebridades, modelos, gente da alta sociedade, e todos geram muita publicidade.

Eles estavam sentados sob um grande guarda-sol azul, protegidos da luz direta do sol, mas a claridade fazia com que os olhos castanho esverdeados de James parecessem vidro, não fosse pelo fogo que ardia nas profundezas do seu olhar, tirando o sossego de Lily.

Foi James quem mencionou a sua família.

— Eu sinto muito pela morte do seu pai.

— Obrigada. Ele sempre me pareceu tão forte e poderoso. Ainda acho muito estranho imaginar que ele tenha se ido.

— É natural. Você vê seus irmãos com frequência?

— Sim. Nós jantamos juntos todos os domingos e nos encontramos várias vezes durante a semana. E a sua família?

— Eu e meu irmão Jeremy nos vemos diariamente. Somos os últimos que restaram de nossa família direta.

— Isso é bom. Existe muita rivalidade entre os meus irmãos —disse ela.

— Eu vou apresentá-la a Jeremy assim que tiver oportunidade — disse James.

Lily sabia que a mãe de James tinha vindo de Inglaterra para os Estados Unidos e trabalhado como babá para os Potter. Ela havia sido assassinada, e os Potter, então, adotaram James.

— Jeremy já está sabendo da sua nova sociedade?

—Ainda não — respondeu James. — Mas apenas porque eu ainda não tive chance de contar a ele.

— Minha família vai aceitar tudo mais facilmente se acreditar que se trata de uma transação comercial como qualquer outra. Eles não vão fazer nenhuma objeção se virem que o restaurante está crescendo e dando lucro. Você gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado.

— Bem, já que o almoço acabou, nós podemos voltar a tratar de negócios. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe os escritórios. Depois que resolvermos isso, lhe mostrarei o resto do restaurante.

Logo chegou a hora do encontro com os advogados. Lily foi até o escritório para pentear o cabelo e vestir o blazer do conjunto.

James não escondeu a sua aprovação ao vê-la de volta.

— Esse deve ser o melhor contrato que já fechei em minha vida — disse ele, com uma voz rouca, tomando o braço dela.

— Não me venha com o seu charme. Somos apenas sócios.

— Mas isso não me impede de apreciar uma bela mulher — respondeu ele, sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela.

Eles levaram a tarde inteira tratando dos detalhes referentes à transação. Finalmente chegou o momento em que James preencheu o cheque. O coração de Lily bateu mais forte ao ver a soma, ainda que ela soubesse desde o começo de quanto se tratava. Seu alívio fez suas mãos suarem. Ela teve de se conter para não arrancar o cheque das mãos de James antes que ele o entregasse a ela.

— Aqui está. Assim que terminarmos aqui, iremos ao banco, depositá-lo.

— Obrigada — disse ela, apertando a mão dele com a mão gelada de emoção.

James ergueu a sobrancelha e ela percebeu que ele poderia ter interpretado mal o seu gesto. Querendo desfazer a má impressão, ela guardou o cheque rapidamente na bolsa.

Ele devia estar mesmo certo de que ela ia aceitar a sua oferta, pois já estava com tudo preparado. A ideia de tanta antecipação acendeu novamente o sinal de alerta na mente de Lily.

Ela, porém, deu de ombros e tratou de esquecer a preocupação. Não havia outra escolha no momento.

Às cinco e meia, eles tiveram uma breve reunião com o novo contador de Lily. Já eram quase sete quando finalmente terminaram e James a deixou na frente do restaurante.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu venha pegá-la esta noite?

— Absoluta. O El Diablo fica aqui pertinho e eu posso ir de carro.

— Vejo-a então às nove e meia — disse James. — Mal posso esperar pelo nosso jantar. Nada de negócios esta noite. Vamos apenas comemorar.

Ela sorriu.

— Você conhece o ditado: muita diversão e pouco trabalho é só para quem ganha a vida com o baralho.

— Você inventou isso.

— Quem sabe? — admitiu ela, sorrindo.

— Acho que você tem de aprender a se soltar um pouco e se divertir mais.

— Você vai ver como eu sei me divertir.

— Pois então, prepare-se. O que não falta no El Diablo é diversão e boa comida!

— Até lá, então.

Ela saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta. Deu ainda uma olhadinha para trás e acenou para ele quando o viu olhando para ela.

* * *

Assim que estacionou em frente ao El Diablo, James viu Jeremy, seu irmão, encaminhando-se para o seu próprio carro.

— Soube que você estava para chegar, por isso decidi dar uma passadinha para vê-lo, mas não o encontrei.

O vento soprava seus cabelos. A camisa de algodão aberta na altura do pescoço aderia aos seus bíceps musculosos e ao seu peito largo. Ele acenou com um envelope.

— Preciso da sua assinatura para abrir outra conta em nome do Hotel Victoria para o seguro.

— Claro. Eu também quero conversar com você.

Eles foram até o escritório de James. Ele sentou-se à sua mesa de tampo de granito, enquanto Jeremy ocupou uma das poltronas de couro.

— Dê-me os papéis — disse James. Ele os examinou e assinou um a um, para depois devolvê-los ao irmão. — Aqui está. Como vão as coisas lá no hotel?

Jeremy deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Vamos inaugurar em breve, e então seremos de fato concorrentes do Evans Grand.

— O Victoria não é tão opulento quanto o Evans Grand, mas com certeza vai atrair muita gente da mesma classe social. Está tudo dentro do esperado?

— Um carregamento de móveis vindos de navio foi enviado para o hotel errado — disse Jeremy. — Fora isso, vai tudo às mil maravilhas.

James sorriu.

— Você vai conseguir resolver tudo a tempo. Ainda está dentro do prazo, não é?

— Estou. Por que é que você queria me ver? — perguntou Jeremy.

— Você se lembra dos boatos que eu tinha ouvido a respeito do Lil's Beach?

— Sim. Parece que o contador desapareceu depois de um enorme desfalque. Há algum fundo de verdade nisso tudo?

— Achei que os boatos pareciam bem verossímeis e decidi jantar no Lil's Beach para tirar isso a limpo. O contador dela realmente deu o golpe.

— Isso não vai causar maiores transtornos para os Evans. Eles vão repor o dinheiro, colocar o contador na cadeia e continuar tocando o barco como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Não é bem assim. Não se esqueça de que o Lil's Beach pertence a Lily, a caçulinha da família.

Jeremy deu de ombros.

— Isso não faz diferença. Os irmãos dela vão intervir imediatamente.

— Foi o que imaginei também, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam por lá. Eles não sabem nada a respeito do acontecido, nem Lily quer que eles fiquem sabendo.

Jeremy sorriu.

— É claro que não. Ela não quer que eles tomem o restaurante dela.

— Fiz uma proposta a ela — disse James, olhando para o seu ambicioso irmão. — Eu me ofereci para cobrir a sua dívida.

— Você não fez uma coisa dessas! — exclamou Jeremy, empertigando-se e estreitando os olhos. — O que foi que você obteve em troca?

— Metade do Lil's Beach — anunciou James triunfante, satisfeito ao ver o olhar de aprovação do irmão.

— Mas aquele negócio pertence a uma Evans. Eles nunca vão permitir uma coisa dessas.

James se debruçou sobre a mesa.

— Eles não sabem de nada. Lily e eu fechamos o contrato esta tarde com nossos advogados. Não há nada que eles possam fazer a respeito.

— Eu não acredito! Metade do restaurante! Meus parabéns! Nós somos donos de parte de uma propriedade dos Evans! Estou chocado. Será que ela não sabe que estamos em guerra com a família dela?

— Creio que não. Se ela tivesse a mais remota ideia do que está se passando, não teria reagido a mim da maneira como reagiu. Eles não devem contar nada a ela.

Jeremyassobiou.

— Como é que ela poderia não saber? Metade do SoBe sabe que temos uma rixa com os Evans.

— Pode acreditar em mim. Lily é tão ingênua e crédula como um cordeirinho. Quis até manter o nosso acordo em sigilo até tudo começar a funcionar regularmente. Ela vai dizer aos seus empregados que estou lhe prestando uma consultoria.

Jeremy apertou os olhos novamente.

— Quanto?

— Pouco mais de dois milhões de dólares.

— Meu Deus! O sujeito desviou dois milhões de dólares bem debaixo do nariz dela, e ela não notou nada?

— Ela não passa de uma criança grande. Não sei quanto à irmã gêmea dela, mas Lily é a típica caçulinha da família. A princesinha do papai que ganhou um restaurante de presente para se divertir. Eu cheguei lá, fiz a minha oferta e ela aceitou aliviada. Confiou em mim desde o primeiro momento.

— É espantoso!

— Só vou precisar de mais algum tempo para me apossar de tudo. Você já imaginou o golpe que vai ser para os Evans?

— Nicholas e Matt vão ficar furiosos quando isso acontecer! — disse Jeremy com um sorriso. — Quando os irmãos dela descobrirem que você já é dono de metade do restaurante, podem até querer lhe vender a outra metade só para desfazer a sociedade conosco.

— De um jeito ou de outro, vou acabar sendo o único proprietário daquele restaurante.

— Adorei as novidades — disse Jeremy, levantando-se —, mas tenho de ir agora. Mantenha-me informado.

Assim que Jeremy se foi, James se pôs a pensar em Lily novamente.

Ela era uma mulher muito atraente e sensual. Havia uma conexão muito forte entre eles. Lily se esforçava para manter as cosias no nível profissional, mas era evidente que ela também sentia os efeitos daquela eletricidade.

James se lembrou com detalhes do exato momento em que ele havia olhado através do vidro de seu escritório, flagrando-a com os olhos fixos nele. Sua blusa e saia da cor do fogo eram um convite à perdição. Suas pernas longas e bem torneadas eram tão fabulosas quanto a sua cintura estreita e os seus seios fartos.

Aqueles pensamentos o estavam deixando excitado.

Ela era bonita e ele tinha gostado de desfrutar da sua companhia e de conversar com ela. Aquele era um bônus com o qual ele não havia contado. Virou-se então para o telefone, decidido a ligar para ela.

Assim que Lily atendeu, ele se recostou na poltrona e cruzou os pés sobre a mesa.

— Eu queria saber se você ainda estava feliz com o nosso acordo e se está ansiosa pelo nosso jantar.

Vinte minutos se passaram antes que eles desligassem. James percebeu que havia ficado ainda mais ávido por revê-la, tamborilando ansioso sobre a mesa, enquanto pensava no jantar e no que mais ele queria compartilhar com ela. Assoviando, olhou para o seu escritório com chão de mármore e paredes pintadas de branco. Vários quadros de artistas contemporâneos havia pelas paredes, adornavam poltronas de um tom intenso de azul e diversos vasos de plantas.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre um quadro em especial, um Richardson. Será que Lily se lembraria de que ele havia arrematado o quadro num leilão, dando um lance mais alto que o dela?

Mais uma vez seu sangue ferveu ao pensar nela, deixando-o inquieto. Ele tirou algumas fotografias da gaveta e as espalhou sobre a sua mesa. Eram fotografias do Lil's Beach tiradas na semana anterior. Uma grande satisfação tomou conta dele ao pegar uma em especial, onde Lily aparecia na frente do restaurante, conversando com um homem com um ancinho, a quem James julgou ser o jardineiro. Ela estava usando um conjunto de saia e camiseta bem reduzidos. Para uma mulher tão comedida em relação ao amor, ela tinha um guarda-roupa que exalava sedução e sensualidade. Ele sorriu e passou o dedo sobre a fotografia, lembrando-se da eletricidade que o percorria seu corpo cada vez que ficava ao lado dela. Guardou então as fotografias, decidido a conquistar o restaurante e a proprietária também.

* * *

Lily voltou ao seu apartamento pouco depois das oito, para se preparar para o jantar com James. Ela estava muito ansiosa com o encontro. Tentando ignorar as suas preocupações, ela tomou um bom banho e escolheu um tubinho preto que terminava pouco acima de seus joelhos. Sandálias pretas de salto agulha deram o toque final ao seu visual.

Enquanto se vestia, Lily ouviu pelo rádio que um furacão se aproximava pelo oceano Atlântico, seguindo para oeste. Seus pensamentos voltaram, em questão de segundos para James, fazendo-a perder todo e qualquer interesse no clima. Tudo o que ela captou foi que o furacão não se aproximaria do continente até domingo à noite ou segunda. Até lá, a tempestade poderia se dissipar ou até mesmo mudar de curso.

Lily escovou o seu longo cabelo cuidadosamente, prendendo-o apenas de um lado. Colocou ainda seus brincos de diamante, pegou sua pequena bolsa preta metálica, e saiu.

Havia uma enorme placa na frente do restaurante onde se lia El Diablo, em néon. Flores exóticas vermelhas se espalhavam por todo o jardim e a luz que banhava as palmeiras altas lançava sombras sobre a grama verde. Ela estacionou e entregou a chave ao manobrista.

A música podia ser ouvida de longe. O lugar estava lotado. Ela foi até o maitre e solicitou que ele a anunciasse a James. Enquanto esperava, pôs-se a olhar ao redor. Havia chamas vermelhas pintadas sobre as paredes cor-de-rosa da entrada, evidenciadas por luzes vermelho-alaranjadas. Palmas, bananeiras e folhagem tropical acrescentavam um toque de verde ao lugar.

— Bem-vinda ao El Diablo — disse uma voz profunda atrás dela. Ela se virou e encontrou James sorrindo, olhando-a com admiração, dos pés à cabeça, e lhe oferecendo o braço. — Você está linda — disse ele suavemente.

Lily ficou desconcertada. A beleza de James parecia ainda mais acentuada com aquela camisa escura para dentro de uma calça cinza.

— Obrigada — respondeu ela, quase sem fôlego, pensando que a sua reação a ele só fazia aumentar sempre que se encontravam.

— Venha comigo — disse James.

Havia camas espalhadas por diversas plataformas com finas cortinas que podiam se manter abertas ou fechadas, dependendo da privacidade desejada. Os fregueses se recostavam nelas como sultões libertinos enquanto comemoravam e namoravam. O barulho era alto, acrescido da música e do som das gargalhadas e conversas.

Ele a levou até a cozinha e a apresentou ao seu chefe. Depois foi a vez do seu gerente. Por fim, chegaram a um salão com paredes e portas de vidro.

— Esta é a sala de espera do meu escritório — disse ele, fazendo-a passar por mais uma porta e ligando a luz.

— É lindo — disse ela, olhando ao redor e se detendo em frente a um quadro em particular. — Esse quadro tem muita história!

— Quer dizer então que você se lembra — disse ele, parecendo decepcionado.

— E como é que eu poderia me esquecer que você o tomou de mim? — respondeu ela sem se comprometer.

— Nós ainda não tínhamos sido apresentados. Só vim a conhecê-la muito tempo depois. Para falar a verdade, eu esperava que você já tivesse se esquecido do episódio.

— Oh, não! — exclamou ela. — Você tem muito bom gosto.

— Cheguei a me perguntar se você só estava insistindo nos lances por teimosia — disse ele.

— Eu queria muito esse quadro e fiquei aborrecida com a sua persistência. Ele ainda é um dos meus favoritos. Você fez um bom investimento, apesar de ter sido maldoso comigo.

James foi até ela, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

— Quer dizer então que você realmente o queria?

— Eu não teria insistido se não o quisesse, mas começo a desconfiar que você continuou só porque não queria perder.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, tocando suavemente o seu rosto de maneira provocante.

— Isso pode ter sido parte da minha motivação. Não é sempre que tenho a chance de competir com uma mulher linda como você.

— Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Suponho que você entre em todas as disputas firmemente decidido a vencer.

— Não faz sentido jogar para perder, faz? — perguntou ele suavemente. Lily percebeu um tom de desafio em sua voz. Mais uma vez ela se perguntou o quanto ele iria interferir no gerenciamento do restaurante.

Ela ergueu o queixo e lhe lançou um olhar que o fez saber que valia a pena ter uma adversária como ela.

— Ganhei o dia quando você aceitou o meu convite para jantar — disse ele, com uma voz rouca que a deixou arrepiada.

— Nada disso. Você ganhou o dia quando assinei aquele contrato, lhe passando metade do meu restaurante — provocou ela, fazendo-o rir.

— Isso também, mas esta noite está sendo tão importante para mim quanto foi a tarde.

Lily caminhou até outro quadro. Quando se virou novamente, encontrou James observando-a minuciosamente.

— Espero que as nossas próximas disputas sejam tão estimulantes quanto o leilão.

— Você achou revigorante porque venceu, mas eu me aborreci a ponto de nunca mais esquecer o que aconteceu.

— Vou ter de me redimir de alguma forma — disse ele. — Talvez eu a deixe ganhar da próxima vez.

— Faça isso — disse ela, dando fim ao seu passeio pelo escritório.

— Você fala como se não acreditasse que eu fosse capaz de abrir mão de alguma coisa em nome de alguém.

— Vamos ver. Uma ação vale mais que mil palavras.

Ele foi até ela e pousou a mão no centro das suas costas.

— Não acho que nós vamos ter muitos conflitos em outros departamentos — disse ele com uma voz profunda. Ela torceu para que ele não tivesse percebido o quanto o seu coração havia acelerado. A boca dele era bem moldada, seu lábio inferior, sensual. Como seriam seus beijos? Provavelmente irresistíveis e ardentes como tudo o mais nele. Ela percebeu uma expressão zombeteira nos olhos dele, como se estivesse se dando conta do que ela estava pensando. — Eu tenho certeza que não — acrescentou ele. — Nós vamos acabar descobrindo.

— Certamente — disse ela, sabendo que ele não estava se referindo aos negócios.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar onde vamos jantar esta noite.

— O El Diablo parece lotado. Há muitas pessoas esperando por um lugar.

— Os fins de semana são sempre assim. É preciso fazer reserva com pelo menos um mês de antecedência — disse ele, abrindo outra porta e dando uma passo para trás para conduzi-la até um salão que era um pano de fundo para a sedução. — Seja bem-vinda ao meu salão de jantar particular.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Esse cap respondeu algumas perguntas feitas, pelo menos em relação do porque James querer tanto ajudar Lily, do real interesse dele no restaurante e também sobre a parte de _"conquistar a proprietária"_. As reviews que recebi estavam com o nome de Guest, por isso não sei que as escreveu, a única que apareceu o nome foi o da Dafny. Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada de coração a todas que comentaram, beijinhos :*


	4. Capítulo 4

— Nossa! — exclamou ela. — Isso aqui é ainda mais provocante do que o salão de jantar principal.

— E só depende de nós torná-lo ainda mais provocante — disse ele com um brilho especial nos olhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não vá alimentando falsas esperanças — acrescentou ela com firmeza.

— Isso é humanamente impossível. Você não pode imaginar o meu grau de esperança. — disse ele, fazendo-a rir novamente.

— Neste caso, devo lhe dizer que você vai ter uma decepção esta noite.

— Com você? Nunca — disse ele lenta e languidamente. — A noite está sendo ainda melhor do que eu havia imaginado.

— Tenho que concordar com você — disse ela, sorrindo, fazendo com que ele tivesse que respirar profundamente, expandindo o peito. Ela estava gostando muito do pequeno duelo, ainda que soubesse que estava cruzando uma linha muito perigosa. Estava tomando um rumo completamente diferente de um relacionamento meramente profissional. James fazia o seu sangue ferver. Ela se sentia desafiada e encantada ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso me dá muita esperança — disse ele com a voz rouca. — Nossa sociedade definitivamente me fascina.

— Não exagere. O salão de jantar já basta — acrescentou ela, olhando em torno.

Uma luz vermelha suave iluminava o ambiente que incluía uma cama redonda sobre uma plataforma central. Plantas verdes formavam um fundo contra uma das paredes. Almofadas e travesseiros amarelos convidativos cobriam metade da cama. Havia uma bandeja de queijos, morangos, kiwis e outros aperitivos tentadores disposta sobre o centro da cama.

— Venha e desfrute do prazer de jantar como um sheik — disse ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão enquanto descalçava os sapatos.

— E eu que achei que o seu salão de jantar era estimulante. Isso aqui exala sedução.

— Então está cumprindo o seu propósito — provocou James com um lampejo no olhar.

— Não esta noite, meu querido sócio.

— Vou me ater ao "querido".

— Suspeito que você esteja acostumado a um tratamento mais íntimo — disse ela enquanto tirava os sapatos e dava a mão a ele para subir na cama. Os dedos quentes dele se entrelaçaram aos dela e ela o olhou nos olhos. O momento foi eletrizante e ela teve que respirar fundo.

Fazendo muito esforço, Lily desviou o olhar e subiu na cama, tentando manter uma certa distância dele. Ela se apoiou sobre as almofadas, cruzou as pernas e sorriu para ele.

— Luz vermelha suave, cama redonda, champanhe no gelo... Esta vai ser realmente uma noite e tanto, mas não se esqueça: nós estamos tratando de negócios. Olhe para mim como se eu fosse um dos meus irmãos.

— Isso é completamente impossível — respondeu James. — Eu sei exatamente quem está aqui a poucos centímetros de mim e devo dizer, inclusive que esperei ansiosamente por esse momento durante todo o dia. Tente deixar a grande mulher de negócios de lado, pelo menos durante algumas horas.

— Acho que deixei a mulher de negócios de lado quando me vesti para essa noite — respondeu ela.

James se ergueu para abrir a garrafa de champanhe que estava no gelo. Ela o observou tirar a rolha, verter o líquido dourado nas taças e estender uma a ela. Ele se sentou novamente ao seu lado e ergueu a taça num brinde.

— À nossa grande parceria.

Ela encostou a sua taça na dele e tomou um gole da bebida borbulhante.

— Eu espero que seja mesmo, mas confesso que estou muito temerosa.

— Por quê?

— Eu abri mão de parte do controle do restaurante e isso é muito assustador.

— Você vai ver que a nossa sociedade vai ser muito proveitosa. Prometa-me que me dirá sempre que algo a incomodar.

Ela sorriu.

— Acho que você não vai ter dificuldade em saber se estou incomodada ou não.

— Quer dizer que a minha sócia é temperamental?

— Eu não diria exatamente isso — respondeu ela. — E você?

— Eu nunca me exaltaria com você.

— Não faça este tipo de afirmações. Você mesmo disse que tinha suas rusgas com seu irmão de vez em quando.

— Irmãos sabem muito bem como provocar um ao outro. Nós somos muito próximos. Temos a mesma idade, o que acaba nos tornando muito competitivos.

— Parece que estou ouvindo uma descrição da minha relação com Tess, minha irmã gêmea.

Ela baixou o olhar até os lábios carnudos e sensuais dele. Não fazia nem 24 horas que o havia encontrado em seu restaurante pela primeira vez, e lá estava ela, ao seu lado, numa cama, depois de ter se tornado a sócia dele.

—Ao futuro espetacular do Lil's Beach — disse ele, com a taça em brinde.

Ela sorriu ao tocar novamente a taça dele e beber um pouco mais.

— Quer dizer que você agora é o proprietário do El Diablo, um restaurante de bastante sucesso, e de parte do Lil's Beach, que está crescendo. Quais são os seus planos para o futuro?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que esses dois restaurantes vão me manter ocupado por muito tempo.

— O que Jeremy achou da nossa sociedade?

— Achou que fiz um bom investimento e pareceu muito entusiasmado.

James estava apoiado no monte de almofadas, com uma de suas longas pernas estendida e a outra dobrada. Seu braço estava apoiado no joelho, enquanto com a outra mão ele segurava o champanhe.

— Você costuma reservar algum tempo livre só para você? — perguntou James.

— Não com muita frequência, mas estou decidida a fazer isso no futuro. No momento, ainda não senti necessidade.

— Quer dizer então que a minha sócia é uma workaholic. Acho que eu preciso lhe ensinar a desfrutar um pouco mais da vida — disse ele, passando-lhe o cardápio.

Ela se recostou nas almofadas para ler as sugestivas opções.

— Encontrou alguma opção que lhe agradasse? — perguntou ele num tom de voz grave.

— É claro. Todas parecem muito apetitosas.

— Apetitosa é uma ótima palavra — disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dela, dando a impressão de não estar se referindo à comida. — Deliciosa, encantadora, eu diria, e estou faminto. — Sua voz se tornava mais grave e rouca a cada palavra.

— Concentre-se na comida, James — repreendeu-o Lily, embora sua voz arfante denunciasse a sua reação.

Sorrindo, ele voltou a ler o cardápio. Ela olhou para os seus cílios fartos e o seu cabelo grosso, imaginando como seria enterrar os dedos ali.

— Espero que você tenha escolhido algo saboroso para o jantar.

— Eu já sei o que quero — disse ela, fechando o cardápio.

— Eu também — disse ele, olhando para ela de uma maneira que fez o seu coração acelerar novamente.

James pressionou um botão e em questão de segundos um garçom entrou para anotar os pedidos. Consciente do olhar fixo de James, ela pediu um drinque de frutas e rum e um filé de carne suína. Aproveitou depois a oportunidade para observar James enquanto ele pedia os aperitivos ao garçom. Aquele homem alto e atraente já havia mudado a sua vida financeira, simplesmente tornando-se o seu sócio. Que outras mudanças estariam por vir? Ela ergueu o olhar e notou que ele a havia flagrado olhando para ele.

— Quais são as suas ambições, Lily? O que você espera do seu futuro?

— No momento, estou completamente focada em transformar o Lil's Beach num sucesso.

— E depois que conseguir?

— Acho que isso vai me satisfazer por um bom tempo. Não tenho a ambição de me tornar dona de metade da South Beach como parece ser o caso dos meus irmãos.

— Você não falou uma palavra sobre romance, nem constituir família. Algum problema com esse assunto?

— De maneira alguma — negou ela, consciente de que ele estava se esticando ao seu lado. — Pretendo formar uma família no futuro, ter filhos, mas não estou com nenhuma pressa. O Lil's Beach toma todo o meu tempo no momento, mas sei que isso não vai ser para sempre.

— Um sócio certamente vai facilitar as coisas para você nesse aspecto.

— Quer dizer então que você vai providenciar para que eu tenha tempo de sair com outros homens e me apaixonar?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Acho que você não compreendeu muito bem as minhas intenções. Eu não estava falando de outros homens. Eu mesmo tenho a intenção de conhecê-la melhor.

Ela riu novamente com o coração acelerado.

— Eu provoquei esta resposta! Você sabe que eu estava só brincando.

— Eu não — respondeu ele. Ela tomou mais um gole e olhou para ele por sobre a taça.

— Nós vamos ter oportunidade de nos conhecer muito bem durante o trabalho.

— Com certeza, e estou esperando por isso ansiosamente. Acho que nunca utilizei tão bem o meu tempo como agora.

— Você está exagerando novamente. Já deve estar viciado em jogar charme.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

— E você em me jogar a verdade na cara. Isso vai ser um belo desafio.

— Não — disse ela com um gesto enfático. — Não quero me transformar num projeto para você.

— O Lil's Beach é um projeto, você e eu vamos nos tomar amigos.

— Então vamos beber a isso.— disse ela, erguendo a taça e tocando os dedos nos dele. — À nossa amizade duradoura.

— E a tudo o mais que virá depois — disse ele olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

O garçom bateu à porta e entrou com uma cesta repleta de fatias de pão com aperitivos de camarão dourados, e potinhos de azeite e vinagre balsâmico, deixando-os a sós em seguida.

— Como foi a sua infância? — perguntou ela e ele deu de ombros.

— Tive uma boa vida. Eu me lembro de alguns momentos com a minha mãe biológica, mas eu tinha apenas três anos quando ela morreu. Os Potter foram os pais que conheci e que me deram uma oportunidade que, de outro modo, nunca teria na vida.

— Eles não estão mais vivos, não é? — perguntou ela, lembrando-se vagamente de ter ouvido que ambos já haviam morrido.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Jeremy e eu estávamos viajando como mochileiras pela Europa depois de concluirmos a faculdade quando eles morreram num acidente de barco.

— Eu sinto muito, James. Você e Jeremy se dão bem?

— Claro. Nós temos a mesma idade, o que às vezes dificulta as coisas. Tivemos nossos desentendimentos, mas isso foi mais coisa de juventude. Nós dois somos pessoas de temperamento muito forte.

Ela sorriu.

— A minha família me vê como o bebezinho, até mesmo minha irmã gêmea, e por isso que estou tão determinada a fazer do Lil's Beach um sucesso. Não costumo dizer isso para muita gente, James.

— Que bom. Espero mesmo que você passe a compartilhar as coisas comigo. É para isso que são os amigos, afinal. Entendo muito bem de questões familiares. Como sou o filho adotado, sempre achei que não podia ficar atrás de Jeremy.

— Acho que você conseguiu — disse ela.

— O suficiente — disse ele, passando então a estudá-la mais profundamente e pousou o seu garfo sobre o prato. — Já conheci muitas mulheres, mas não tive muitas amigas do sexo feminino. Eu me sinto à vontade para conversar com você. Você é uma boa ouvinte, acho que nós vamos ter uma sociedade muito especial.

— Espero que nos tornemos amigos. Vamos ter que confiar um no outro.

Ele baixou o olhar e pegou o garfo. Ela bebeu um pouco de água e notou que a expressão dele havia ficado solene.

— Lily...

Ele fez uma pausa.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Espero que nos tornemos muito amigos — completou ele finalmente, sorrindo para ela, embora ela tivesse ficado com a sensação de que ele tinha querido dizer outra coisa. O que será que o estava incomodando?

O garçom retomou com as entradas e a conversa voltou a girar novamente sobre comida e restaurantes.

Após a primeira mordida no seu filé macio ela suspirou.

— Está delicioso. Não é de admirar que você tenha uma multidão dessas na porta. As pessoas vão sempre vir atrás de uma comida como essa.

— Fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

Ela deu mais uma mordida e fechou os olhos, saboreando.

— James, isto está absolutamente divino.

— Eu espero poder provocar este tipo de reação em você algum dia — disse ele com a voz rouca.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele.

Seu apetite desapareceu instantaneamente dando lugar à consciência da presença dele ao seu lado. Ela respirou fundo e tomou um gole de vinho, sem deixar de olhar para ele. Ela se sentia consumida por aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados que lhe transmitiam puro desejo. Ela pousou a taça e acenou para ele.

— Volte ao seu jantar — sussurrou ela.

— Há outras coisas que eu preferiria fazer em vez disso — disse ele numa voz ainda mais baixa.

— No momento, nós estamos jantando. — Lily estava torcendo para ter parecido mais calma do que na verdade estava. Ele estava perto demais e a sua expressão era tão intensa que ela achou muito difícil manter um tom impessoal.

— Essas camas causam muitos problemas.

— Ao contrário! Este é um dos melhores jantares que já tive na vida.

— Então volte a se concentrar nele — disse ela. — Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

— Estou concentrado.

Ela ergueu o olhar, sabendo que ele não devia estar olhando para a comida. Ele sorriu quando ela apontou para o prato.

O apetite dela diminuiu consideravelmente e ela notou que o dele também, apesar da comida deliciosa.

Eles já estavam saboreando a sobremesa de chocolate.

— Obrigada pela refeição maravilhosa — disse ela.

— Nós podíamos ao menos dançar — disse ele.

— Certo — disse ela, erguendo-se.

— Que salão de danças você prefere, o externo com música latina ou o do salão principal?

— Prefiro o externo — disse ela.

Eles caminharam por um pequeno jardim até chegarem a um bar que circundava uma pista de dança.

Depois que escolheram uma mesa e pediram as bebidas, James pediu licença.

— Desculpe-me. Preciso fazer uma ligação, mas é coisa rápida.

Ela assentiu e ficou observando os outros casais enquanto James se afastava. Na volta, ele a tomou pela mão e a conduziu. Cada movimento seu era pura sedução, fazendo-a lembrar de seu corpo firme e musculoso.

O olhar quente dele acompanhava cada um dos movimentos de Lily, aquecendo-a. Ela sabia muito bem que eles haviam deixado os negócios de lado.

Depois de algumas danças, eles voltaram para a mesa.

— Agora descobri mais algumas razões para o sucesso desse restaurante — disse ela, bebendo um pouco d'água.

Ela se deu conta de que já eram duas da manhã e disse a ele que precisava ir.

— Venha comigo até o escritório. Tenho algo para selar o nosso acordo.

Curiosa, ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe estendia e o seguiu.

Ele acendeu uma pequena luz no bar e se inclinou para pegar algo. Quando se voltou, tinha uma enorme caixa na mão embrulhada em papel branco com um grande laço vermelho.

— Um presente como lembrança desta noite maravilhosa, e para que seja o início de uma sociedade magnífica.

Surpresa, ela olhou para ele.

— Você não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas.

— Eu quis. Vamos lá, abra o seu presente.

Ela pegou o embrulho e descobriu que era bem pesado. Surpresa, ela olhou para James que esperava pacientemente.

— Isso é muito bonito para abrir — disse ela, tentando desatar o laço.

— Presentes devem ser abertos e aproveitados. Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto trabalho com isso. O Natal e os aniversários devem ser terríveis para você.

Ela torceu o nariz para ele.

— Este laço está bonito demais para ser arrancado de qualquer jeito. Estou muito feliz, mas não tenho nenhum presente para você.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Fui eu que decidi presenteá-la. Se quiser, tenho uma faca.

— De jeito nenhum! — exclamou ela.

Ele se aproximou para ajudá-la e ela pôde sentir o cheiro de sua loção após barba.

— Aí está — disse ele, puxando uma das pontas.

— Eu não posso imaginar o que seja — disse ela, olhando para a caixa, curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Só existe uma maneira de descobrir.

Ela ergueu a tampa e arfou ao ver o quadro de Richardson. Depois olhou para o lugar vazio na parede que o quadro ocupava.

— James, você não pode me dar isso.

— Tanto posso que já dei — disse ele com as mãos nos quadris, caminhando até ela e fazendo o seu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Ela voltou a olhar para o quadro.

— Quando foi que você o embrulhou?

— Antes de começarmos a dançar. Andino cuidou de tudo para mim.

— Não posso aceitar. — Ele riu.

— Depois de lutar comigo daquele jeito no leilão? Ora, vamos! Você adora esse quadro.

— Sim, mas ele é seu e é muito valioso.

— É um presente, Lily. Quero que você o aceite como símbolo da nossa parceria.

Ela respirou fundo e se virou para olhar para ele novamente. Num impulso, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele para abraçá-lo.

— Obrigada! É um presente maravilhoso. — Instantaneamente, ele passou o braço pela sua cintura e a segurou com força contra o seu próprio corpo. Ela se inclinou para trás para olhar para ele, tomando o seu rosto nas mãos.

Assim que os lábios dela tocaram os dele, a língua dele encontrou a dela e ela abriu a boca para ele.

A língua dele serpenteou a dela arrancando sensações eróticas de dentro dela. Ele a enlaçou forte com o outro braço segurando-a com firmeza contra a sua ereção. Seu coração batia enlouquecido contra o peito e ela se sentiu em chamas.

Ela retribui apaixonadamente ao seu beijo e a sua língua acariciou a dele. As batidas de seu coração ecoaram em seus ouvidos e o tempo desapareceu. Ela puxou ainda mais o pescoço dele e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo. O desejo a incendiou. Ela o desejava, segurando-o apertado e esquecendo de tudo o mais, exceto os seus beijos.

Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado. Seu coração batia forte e a mão de James deslizava pelas suas costas até alcançar-lhe a nuca, intensificando ainda mais o seu desejo.

Ao perceber o quão apaixonadamente havia reagido àquele beijo, ela afastou suavemente o peito de James.

— Não tive a intenção... — sussurrou ela olhando para aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados, escurecidos como uma tempestade.

— Achei maravilhoso — respondeu ele, ainda abraçado a ela e estudando o seu rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Nós somos sócios. Eu queria manter o nosso relacionamento num âmbito estritamente profissional — disse ela, num tom calmo, tentando disfarçar a tempestade que se apoderava dela, porque o beijo dele era simplesmente sensacional! Ela o empurrou mais uma vez suavemente e ele finalmente a soltou.

— O relacionamento puramente profissional se foi há muito tempo por água abaixo desde que nós começamos a conversar longamente ao telefone e nos tornamos bons amigos. Estamos aqui hoje para comer e para dançar. — Seus olhos brilharam. — E a noite ainda não acabou.

— Mas está quase — respondeu ela. — Você é um homem muito sexy, James, mas, por favor, não brinque com o meu coração.

— Muito sexy — repetiu ele com a voz rouca. — Agora sim, ganhei o dia!

Ela olhou para o quadro, tentando achar um meio de mudar de assunto.

— Eu queria lhe dizer que adorei o meu presente e que vou guardá-lo com muito carinho.

— Que bom. Era essa a minha intenção — disse ele, ainda admirando-a. — E, por favor, apague da sua memória a nossa disputa por ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Sobrepujada pelo poder daquele beijo que havia mexido com ela mais do que jamais sonhara ser possível, tentou se conter. Voltou-se novamente para olhar para o quadro, passando o indicador cuidadosamente sobre a moldura.

— É um quadro realmente muito lindo.

Ele foi até o seu lado para olhar para o quadro. E ela teve total consciência do braço dele tocando o seu.

— Não quero levar uma coisa tão valiosa assim sozinha para casa.

— Posso levá-lo para a sua casa quando você quiser.

Ela olhou novamente para ele e seu coração voltou a acelerar quando viu o desejo que ainda ardia nos olhos dele.

— Venha jantar comigo amanhã à noite, então. Virei aqui para pegar o quadro e você pode me levar para casa.

— Vou jantar na sua casa e levarei o quadro comigo.

Ela lhe deu a senha para passar pelo portão do seu edifício.

— James, foi um presente realmente maravilhoso! Estou tão emocionada. Muito obrigada — disse ela mais uma vez, voltando-se para olhá-lo de frente.

Ele pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que não vou disputar com você em um próximo leilão — disse ele, provocando-a.

Ela sorriu.

— Da próxima vez, não vou desistir assim tão fácil.

— Não acho que você desistiu dele fácil. Agora é seu e se não tivesse sido por você, eu provavelmente teria pago bem menos por ele.

— Ora, vamos, não reclame. Você conseguiu, só que ele agora é meu — disse ela, rindo, excitada com o seu presente. — Você me proporcionou uma noite maravilhosa. Foi incrível.

Ele cruzou o escritório com ela e lhe abriu a porta.

— Vou acompanhá-la até lá fora.

— Você tem algum quadro para colocar no lugar do que me deu?

— Agora não, mas vou arranjar um — disse ele num tom casual. — Não se preocupe.

Ao chegarem na entrada, ele tomou o canhoto das mãos dela para chamar o manobrista. Quando este chegou, James deu a volta, fazendo questão de abrir a porta para Lily. Assim que ela se sentou, ele se debruçou sobre a janela.

— Já estou ansioso por vê-la amanhã à noite e vou ligar para você daqui a pouco.

— Muito obrigada. Boa noite, James.

Ele deu um passo para trás e ela partiu, olhando pelo retrovisor para vê-lo acompanhando-a com os olhos. Seus lábios ainda estavam latejando por causa daquele beijo.

A noite tinha sido simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela gostava da companhia dele. Seus beijos a incendiavam, e dançar com ele havia despertado o seu desejo.

Estava borbulhando de desejo e ansiosa para chegar em casa e falar mais um pouco com ele. Ela estava atônita. Tinha um novo sócio, havia pagado as suas dívidas, ganhado um autêntico Richardson e principalmente, estava descobrindo como gostava de estar com James e como reagia intensamente à sua presença. Mais uma vez ela lembrou a si mesma de que aquela provavelmente era a reação de todas as mulheres que cruzavam o caminho dele.

Ao entrar no seu apartamento, Lily notou que o telefone estava tocando. Jogou a bolsa no chão e correu para atendê-lo.

Sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de James, ela se esticou sobre a cama para conversar com ele. Ele havia ligado apenas para dizer boa noite. Logo depois de uma rápida conversa, desligaram.

Cantarolando e sorrindo, ela se preparou para deitar, mas percebeu que estava excitada demais para conseguir dormir. Ficou relembrando os beijos incendiários que a haviam abalado mais do que quaisquer outros em sua vida.

Na noite seguinte, James estaria com ela, na sua casa. Ela mal podia esperar para passar mais uma noite com o seu novo sócio. Seu sócio fabuloso e sexy que não parava de surpreendê-la.

* * *

Boa noite gente! Olha eu aqui de madrugada, cheguei da facul e vim direto postar. James já tem metade do restaurante nas mãos e proprietária também. Mas ele sairá ileso dessa história? Muito obrigada Joana Patrícia e Dafny pelos comentários, e agora gente vou dormir, sonhem com os anjinhos :*


	5. Capítulo 5

Oi gente. Hoje a nota é no inicio, porque quero me desculpar, estou incrivelmente envergonhada. A minha conta está pirando e só depois que postei o cap 4 pude ver que tinham mais reviews do cap 3. LaahB, Ninha Souma e Thaty peço que me perdoem por não ter citado o nome de vocês no cap 4, aaaai que vergonha :/ Mas muito obrigada pelos comentários e obrigada também lBlackl, Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma e Dafny pelos comentários do cap 4. Boa leitura gente e mais uma vez perdão :*

* * *

No dia seguinte, James ligou para dizer que não poderia passar no Lil's Beach porque teria de resolver uma situação inesperada no El Diablo. Eles combinaram de se encontrar na casa dela às 20h.

— Você me disse que gosta de nadar. Traga o seu calção. Nós podemos dar algumas braçadas antes do jantar.

— Com certeza — respondeu ele, entusiasmado. — Até lá, então.

Lily passou o dia inteiro olhando o relógio, calculando quantas horas ainda faltavam até que ela finalmente pudesse voltar para casa e se encontrar com James.

Depois de experimentar diversos modelos, ela acabou optando por um vestido de verão azul e sandálias. Ela fez uma trança grossa e sua expectativa só aumentava enquanto esperava por ele.

A campainha soou pontualmente às 20h.

Ela abriu a porta e encontrou James com uma garrafa de vinho sob o braço, uma caixa nas mãos e, sobre ela, o seu calção de banho. Usando uma camiseta justa e calça cor de canela, ele estava mais bonito que nunca.

Excitada por recebê-lo para jantar em sua casa, ela deu um passo para trás para deixá-lo passar e o conduziu para dentro.

O olhar quente de James percorreu todo o seu corpo e ela pôde ver que ele havia aprovado o que viu.

— Você está linda — disse ele.

— Obrigada. Traga o quadro aqui, por favor. Vamos deixá-lo sobre a cama do quarto de hóspedes, por enquanto. Mais tarde você pode me ajudar a decidir onde pendurá-lo.

James a seguiu e deteve-se ao entrar no quarto, olhando em torno, para o chão encerado, os móveis de vime e os quadros de arte contemporânea sobre as paredes.

— É tudo muito bonito — disse ele.

— Venha, vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa.

Ele observou tudo atentamente. Espiou para dentro do seu quarto para ver como era sua cama e então olhou para ela.

— Agora poderei imaginá-la sobre a sua cama quando conversar com você ao telefone.

— E isso faz diferença? — perguntou ela. Ele sorriu.

— A vida de uma Evans não é uma vida qualquer.

— Minha vida não é tão extraordinária assim. O dia foi quente, não foi? Você não quer nadar primeiro?

— Claro.

— Você pode se trocar no outro quarto e me encontrar na piscina. Fica logo depois da porta da sala de jantar.

Ela foi se trocar e vestir seu biquíni azul-marinho. Quando ela se aproximou da piscina, ele veio à tona e deu algumas braçadas vigorosas até a borda.

James saiu da piscina e o coração dela acelerou loucamente. O corpo dele era esbelto e musculoso. Seus músculos ondulavam a cada movimento e seu bíceps era firme e ressaltado. Sua pele naturalmente morena estava ainda mais escura por conta do sol forte da Flórida. Seu calção reduzido revelava o seu abdômen bem definido. Lily teve de respirar fundo.

Ela tirou seus chinelos, dobrou a canga sobre uma espreguiçadeira e se virou, flagrando-o olhando para ela. O desejo ardia naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados que passeavam insinuantemente por todo o seu corpo.

— Você está maravilhosa. O Lil's Beach ia lotar todo dia se servisse o jantar assim!

Ela riu.

— Se eu servisse o jantar assim, acabaria sendo presa. Vamos apostar uma corrida até a outra borda? — propôs ela, passando por ele e mergulhando o mais rápido que pôde.

Ela tinha dado a si mesma uma cabeça de vantagem e agora estava lutando para se manter ao lado dele, louca para ganhar e se perguntando o tempo todo por que, afinal, estava sendo tão competitiva. Ele chegou em questão de segundos até a outra borda e quando ela finalmente o alcançou, ele já estava lá, recostado, de braços abertos apoiados na borda, como se estivesse esperando por ela há muito tempo.

— Ganhei — disse ele, provocando-a. — Você gosta de competir, não é,Lily?

— Só de vez em quando, e apenas por determinadas coisas. Parece que você provoca isso em mim — disse ela, ampliando ainda mais o seu sorriso.

Ela jogou água nele e James a agarrou pelos pulsos para lhe dar um caldo. Acostumada a brincar com seus irmãos, ela empurrou os ombros dele, puxando-o para baixo consigo. Ambos afundaram, debatendo-se, e depois vieram à tona, rindo.

Ele passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e a puxou para perto de si. Lily achou que ele ia tentar afogá-la novamente e estendeu a mão na direção dele, mas ao olhar para os seus olhos, ficou completamente sem fôlego.

Era óbvio que ele a desejava e que iria beijá-la. Ela tomou consciência das pernas dele coladas às suas e do seu corpo pressionado contra o dela, quente, molhado e firme como uma rocha. James apertou a sua cintura com mais força ainda, trazendo-a mais para perto.

Seu coração desatou a bater enlouquecido ao sentir seus seios encostarem no peito dele. Lily entreabriu os lábios e olhou para os dele. Gemendo baixinho, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e baixou a cabeça dele na sua direção.

— Tinha jurado a mim mesma que não ia fazer isso de novo, e aqui estou eu... — sussurrou ela.

Ele cobriu a boca de Lily com a sua e a provocou com sua língua. Seu corpo ardeu de desejo apesar da água fria. Ela se agarrou a James, beijando-o apaixonadamente, plenamente consciente de que eles estavam praticamente nus, um nos braços do outro. Lily deixou uma de suas mãos deslizar pelas costas macias de James, enquanto pressionava os quadris contra o corpo dele. A mão de James deslizou pela curva das costas de Lily, intensificando ainda mais o seu prazer.

Ela estava louca por ele. Queria mais e sabia que seria assim cada vez que o encontrasse. Ainda que a contragosto, ela se afastou um pouco dele.

— Nós não estamos numa piscina particular — sussurrou ela, mal sabendo ao certo o que estava dizendo.

James parecia ser capaz de devorá-la. Ele respirou fundo e acabou soltando-a com um olhar faminto, como se a desejasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Ela nadou para longe dele e então se voltou novamente na sua direção.

— Chega de nadar por hoje. Vou me vestir e preparar um drinque para nós — disse ela, enquanto ambos saíam da água.

James respondeu com um meneio de cabeça e desapareceu debaixo da água. Lily ficou se perguntando se ele tinha noção do quanto ela desejava permanecer ali, beijando-o incessantemente. Ela nadou até a borda, pegou a sua canga e, ao olhar para o lado, viu que ele mantinha os olhos nela.

Sentindo-se queimar sob a mira daquele olhar ardente, ela vestiu a canga, calçou as sandálias e caminhou até o portão. Suas costas estavam formigando e ela sabia que ele estava acompanhando cada um de seus movimentos.

Ela foi tomar uma ducha e secar o cabelo. Pensando nele, vestiu mais uma vez seu vestido de verão, calçou as sandálias e prendeu o cabelo com uma fita azul. Os beijos de James haviam intensificado ainda mais o seu desejo, e ela agora estava mais consciente da presença dele do que antes.

James estava na cozinha com duas taças de vinho.

— Espero que você não se importe... — ele começou a dizer, mas se deteve ao virar para ela. — Uau!

Ele cruzou a distância que os separava, fazendo o coração de Lily acelerar como sempre acontecia quando ele se aproximava.

— Seu cabelo está solto — disse ele estendendo a mão para soltar a fita por trás da cabeça dela. — Eu gosto de você assim — disse ele, num tom sensual e a voz rouca.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente e sorriu.

— É só um simples cabelo.

— Você está linda — afirmou, suavemente.

— Obrigada. Você estava começando a dizer alguma coisa a respeito de eu não me importar. Com o quê?

Ele pousou a fita sobre a mesa.

— Espero que você não se importe de eu ter tomado a iniciativa com o drinque. Procurei um pouco e acabei encontrando as taças. Depois acendi o grill no pátio porque vi a carne marinada na geladeira. A menos que aquilo esteja guardado para alguma outra noite — disse ele, pegando as taças, e estendendo-lhe uma delas.

— Imagine, é tudo para hoje mesmo. Meu Deus, como é bom ter um homem eficiente assim por perto!

— Você ficaria surpresa com o que sou capaz de fazer — disse ele com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para avaliá-lo.

— Isso realmente me dá o que pensar. Por enquanto, vou acrescentar apenas o item "eficiente" à lista das suas características.

— Assim fica parecendo que existe uma lista de boas características e outra de más. É isso mesmo?

— Você por acaso está com a consciência pesada?

— Não — disse ele, sorrindo para ela, embora algo tivesse cintilado em seus olhos, surpreendendo Lily e fazendo-a imaginar no que ele poderia estar pensando.

— Ainda não encontrei nenhuma característica ruim, mas veja bem: eu disse "ainda".

Suas mãos tocaram as dela quando ele lhe estendeu a taça e até mesmo aquele pequeno contato a deixou toda latejando.

— Eu me lembro muito bem do seu olhar quando estávamos disputando no leilão — disse James.

—Acho que lá está um pouco mais fresco — disse ela, apontando para o recinto para além da cozinha. Era uma sala mobiliada com móveis de bambu e vista para o mar.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e olharam um para o outro.

— Ao nosso relacionamento — disse ele, erguendo a taça e aproximando-a da dela para o brinde.

— Ao nosso relacionamento — repetiu Lily, pensando no momento que haviam passado há pouco, na piscina.

Ele estendeu uma das mãos para tocar num cacho de cabelo de Lily. Ela estremeceu com a carícia, consciente do seu permanente olhar fixo.

— Quantas mulheres existem na sua vida, James? Pelo que sai na imprensa, são muitas — disse ela, tentando lembrar a si mesma do efeito que ele causava em todas as mulheres.

— Não há nenhuma em especial nesse momento. Parece que a sua opinião sobre mim se baseia totalmente no meu relacionamento com as mulheres.

— Eu vi as fotos.

— Você já devia saber como funciona este tipo de imprensa. E quanto a você? Há algum homem especial na sua vida?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não. O mais importante foi um namorado da época da faculdade que já está esquecido há muito tempo.

James sorriu.

— Boas notícias.

— Posso começar a preparar os bifes? — perguntou ela, levantando-se.

Lily o havia achado sexy e atraente desde aquela primeira noite no restaurante, mas agora, depois de tê-lo beijado, o menor contato com ele a deixava transtornada. Ela aproveitava algumas oportunidades quando ele se ocupava com alguma coisa para observar seus belos traços e não conseguia deixar de se deter em sua boca e se lembrar dos seus beijos.

Pouco depois, ele começou a preparar a carne e ela foi pegar água, salada, batata e copos.

Eles compartilharam as histórias sobre o início de seus respectivos restaurantes durante a refeição. James a ajudou a limpar e guardar a louça depois do jantar e o tempo passou rápido. Quando terminaram, Lily se voltou para ele.

— Agora venha comigo e me ajude a decidir onde devo pendurar o quadro.

Eles passaram pela sala de jantar que tinha paredes brancas, um chão de tábuas enceradas e prateleiras. Seus móveis eram de mogno, mais formais, mas as mesas eram de vidro e os objetos de arte, contemporâneos. James foi até o quadro de Jasper Johns.

— Sua casa é muito bonita — disse ele.

— Acho que quero colocá-lo ali — disse Lily, apontando para a parede contra a qual estava o sofá azul. — O que você acha?

— Acho que o que você escolher é o melhor. É você quem mora aqui.

Ele pousou o Richardson cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e tirou o quadro que estava pendurado na parede.

Lily ficou observando-o enquanto ele trabalhava. Pensou novamente nos momentos que haviam passado na piscina, nos braços um do outro, praticamente nus, não fosse por pequenas tiras de roupa e sentiu-se incendiar.

— Você pode segurar o quadro aí por um momento? — disse ela, constrangendo-se ao perceber o quanto sua voz estava arfante.

— Claro — disse ele, afastando um pouco o sofá da parede.

— Está lindo, James. Ainda acho que você não deveria ter me dado, mas confesso que adorei ganhá-lo!

— Era essa a minha intenção mesmo. Afinal, você lutou por ele com unhas e dentes.

Ele pendurou o quadro, recolocou o sofá no lugar e depois se afastou para avaliar o resultado.

— Acho que o quadro está perfeito aí. Ele pertence a este lugar.

— Quer dizer que vou ganhar mais um abraço e um beijo? — perguntou ele.

— Talvez mais tarde — respondeu Lily, sorrindo para ele. —Agora quero colocar o quadro que você tirou dali em outro lugar. Ela deu uma olhada em volta. — Você se importa de levá-lo até lá para mim? — perguntou ela, apontando para outra parede. Ele segurou o quadro para ela por alguns minutos no lugar desejado até que ela balançou a cabeça. Repetiu então o pedido até que encontrou o lugar ideal.

— Posso pendurá-lo, se você tiver ferramentas.

— Não, eu pedirei que o carpinteiro que trabalha para mim faça isso — disse ela. — Vamos nos sentar para conversar aqui, onde eu posso olhar para o meu quadro? Para falar a verdade, estou achando muito mais excitante ter ganhado o quadro agora de você do que se tivesse conseguido arrematá-lo no leilão.

— Quer dizer então que estou perdoado?

— Não foi isso o que eu disse — respondeu ela, provocando-o. — Você não só não está perdoado, como tenho a impressão de que você faria a mesma coisa se nós voltássemos a disputar algo que ambos desejássemos.

— Realmente não posso jurar de pés juntos que não o faria. Mas, me diga, o que é que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre, além de nadar?

— Gosto de ir a antiquários e galerias de artes.

— Até agora, nossos gostos combinam. Você gosta de fazer trilhas?

— Nunca fiz. Onde é que você faz trilha por aqui?

— Por aqui não há mesmo onde. Vamos combinar uma coisa. Assim que tivermos uma folga, você me mostra as suas galerias prediletas e lhe mostro as minhas.

— Combinado. Ando de olho em alguns artistas novos — disse ela, avaliando novamente o quadro que havia ganhado de presente. — Acho que você conseguiu apagar toda a má impressão que me havia causado naquele dia, no leilão — disse ela, sorrindo para James.

— Pelo jeito, você pensou muitas coisas más a meu respeito por conta daquele dia, não é? Mas valeu a pena, só para poder dá-lo a você agora.

Lily sabia que ele estava se referindo ao beijo que ela lhe dera na noite passada.

— Vou admirar o meu quadro enquanto você me fala das suas trilhas — disse ela, tentando trazer a conversa de volta a um assunto menos perigoso.

Eles conversaram durante algum tempo na sala. Depois foram até a cozinha pegar cerveja. James olhou para o relógio e se levantou.

— Já está na hora. Na verdade já passa até da hora, são 2h da manhã.

Lily o acompanhou até a porta, e ele se virou para ela.

— A comida estava ótima, mas a companhia estava ainda melhor.

Olhando em seus olhos castanho esverdeados, Lily pôde ver o mesmo desejo que ela estava sentindo.

— Obrigada mais uma vez pelo quadro. Foi um presente maravilhoso.

Ele baixou o olhar até a sua boca, fazendo o seu coração acelerar.

— Foi uma noite incrível — disse ele, passando o braço em torno da sua cintura e puxando-a para si. Ela colocou as mãos nos seus braços, sentindo os seus músculos fortes e olhando para ele, imaginando se ele estava ouvindo o seu coração bater.

— James — sussurrou ela.

Inclinando-se levemente, ele cobriu a boca de Lily com a sua. Ao inserir, insinuantemente, a sua língua na boca de Lily, James a segurou com mais força, colando seu corpo ao dela.

Com o coração acelerado, Lily passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e respondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo. Ao pressionar os quadris contra o corpo de James, ela pôde sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

Ele prosseguiu acariciando as costas de Lily até chegar às suas nádegas firmes, puxando-a levemente para cima, arrancando um gemido dela. O desejo pareceu tomar conta de Lily.

Deslizando a outra mão pelo seu pescoço, James chegou ao limite do decote de seu vestido. Acariciou então levemente os seus seios, fazendo-a tremer de desejo. Ela o segurou com mais força e pressionou os quadris com ainda mais intensidade contra ele.

James a beijou apaixonadamente e voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura. Lily, porém, empurrou suavemente os seus ombros e ele a soltou. Ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou olhando para ela com um olhar ardente e um desejo tão intenso que quase a fizeram se lançar novamente nos braços dele, mas ela sabia que não deveria fazê-lo.

— Nós temos que parar agora — disse ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Foi uma noite maravilhosa — disse ele. — Nos vemos amanhã?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que não. Vou tirar o dia de folga e depois jantar com a minha família, em Bal Harbour.

— E depois disso?

— Costumo voltar para casa, a menos que haja algum problema.

— Parece que vai haver um amanhã. Há um furacão vindo nessa direção. A previsão é de tempestade para amanhã, por volta da meia-noite. — Ele hesitou por um momento. — Foi uma noite realmente maravilhosa, Lily. Gostei muito de conhecer o lugar onde você mora.

— Espero que você volte mais vezes.

— Eu também — disse ele, pousando um beijo suave em sua boca antes de se virar. Ela ainda o viu caminhar até o carro e partir até perdê-lo de vista.

De volta à sua sala, ela olhou para o quadro, mas seu pensamento estava nos beijos que haviam trocado dentro da piscina e que ainda faziam o seu corpo latejar.

Lily não se surpreendeu quando o telefone tocou. Correu até o quarto para se esticar na cama e falar com ele.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — disse James. — Você ainda estava admirando o quadro.

Ela sorriu, deitando-se sobre os travesseiros.

— Exatamente! Que intuitivo você é, não?

— Você está mais feliz porque ganhou o quadro ou porque acabou vencendo a disputa?

— Por causa do quadro, é lógico! Ele é simplesmente deslumbrante e achei incrível você ter me dado ele de presente.

— Você bem que poderia me mostrar o quanto me acha incrível da próxima vez que estivermos juntos.

— Posso preparar outro jantar para você — respondeu ela.

— Isso não vale. Quero saber exatamente o que você está fazendo e o que está vestindo, se é que está vestida.

Ela sorriu e continuou conversando com ele até perceber que já havia se passado uma hora.

— James, eu tenho que desligar se não, não vou conseguir levantar amanhã.

— Foi uma noite maravilhosa — disse ele novamente, antes de desligar.

Lily se trocou e voltou mais uma vez para a sala para dar uma última olhada no quadro. Depois foi dormir para sonhar com James.

* * *

Eles ainda se falaram duas vezes no dia seguinte, até Lily ter de desligar para se arrumar para o jantar de família. Sua vontade era arranjar uma desculpa para não ir, mas ela achou que ia chamar menos a atenção sobre si mesma se comparecesse.

Tentando se acalmar, ela torceu para que seus ambiciosos irmãos, principalmente Nicholas, não fizessem muito caso de sua presença. Com sorte, ela já estaria em casa por volta das 21h, ilesa.

Ela atravessou as pilastras de pedra do caminho que levava à mansão da sua família, e estacionou perto do conversível de Nicholas.

Já dentro da casa, encontrou Lisette Wilson, a governanta, que já estava há anos com a família.

— Ah, Srta. Lily. Que bom vê-la por aqui.

— E como eu poderia perder o nosso jantar de domingo? — respondeu Lily. — Onde estão todos?

— Na varanda, tentando adivinhar quando vai chegar a tempestade. O jantar será servido daqui a pouco.

— É melhor eu me juntar a eles. Já estou atrasada. Minha mãe deve estar chateada comigo.

— Ela não anda nada bem ultimamente — disse Lisette, com os olhos turvados de preocupação e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Sei que você cuida muito bem dela, Lisette, mas não sei o que fazer para ajudá-la.

Lisette suspirou e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

Lily sabia que o alcoolismo da mãe havia se agravado nos últimos tempos desde a morte de seu pai.

Ela encontrou o restante da família na varanda que ficava de frente para o mar. As nuvens escuras já se avolumavam no horizonte, num prenúncio da tempestade.

Tess olhou para a irmã e Lily teve a sensação de que havia algo que a estava incomodando. Ela, porém, a cumprimentou com um breve sorriso sem dizer nada. Lily cumprimentou a todos e depois se aproximou da cadeira onde sua mãe estava agarrada a um copo quase vazio.

— Você está atrasada — reclamou Lisa, franzindo a testa.

— Eu peguei um trânsito horrível.

— Achei que você poderia colocar a sua família em primeiro lugar, pelo menos aos domingos, já que você só vem aqui uma vez por semana, mas parece que desde a morte do seu pai, você não se sente muito inclinada a vir aqui — disse Lisa, num tom mordaz. Ela não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar a amargura que havia se apoderado dela desde a descoberta sobre o romance secreto de seu marido e de sua filha ilegítima.

— Bem, mas agora estou aqui — disse Lily, tentando relevar a agressividade de sua mãe. Olhou para Tess e viu sua irmã gêmea morder o lábio inferior.

— Olá, Anna — disse ela, ao ver a namorada de Nicholas, aproveitando para desviar a atenção de Lisa que estava terminando seu drinque. — Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu ao meu irmão.

— Eu concordo plenamente — disse Nicholas, com um olhar amoroso para Anna.

— Fico muito feliz com isso — respondeu Anna — porque ele também é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

— Parece que vamos ter uma tempestade daquelas, esta noite — disse Nicholas. — Já estamos livres do furacão, mas a previsão é de muito vento e chuva. É melhor sairmos daqui cedo.

— Também acho — disse Lily, aproveitando a chance. — Quero me certificar de que está tudo em ordem lá no restaurante.

— Eu vi a foto daquele ator que esteve no seu restaurante na última sexta, Lily — disse Matt, seu outro irmão.

— Eu também — disse Nicholas. — Parabéns, Lily. O restaurante parecia lotado.

— Muito obrigada. Alguma novidade a respeito da nossa mais nova irmã?

Nicholas franziu a testa e olhou para o seu copo.

— Não. Parece que ela não está nem um pouco interessada em nós.

— Ele largou uma verdadeira bomba no nosso colo — disse Jake, quase num sussurro, aproximando-se do grupo. — Mamãe parece estar ficando cada vez pior com o passar do tempo.

Lisa estava do outro lado da varanda, conversando com Matt em voz baixa. Lily olhou para eles, admirando-se uma vez mais com o fato de Matt nunca ser alvo das críticas ferinas de sua mãe.

Lily conseguiu relaxar. Ao que parecia, ninguém ainda estava a par nem do desfalque nem do seu novo sócio, caso contrário já teriam dito alguma coisa. Ela teve de conter a vontade de olhar para o relógio. Sabia que só estava ali há pouco mais de trinta minutos, mas não via a hora de ir embora.

O jantar foi finalmente anunciado. Matt ajudou Lisa se sentar.

A conversa à mesa estava animada, mas Lily volta e meia era tomada pelas lembranças de James, e pelo medo de que sua família descobrisse o que estava se passando antes que ela tivesse condições de contar por si mesma.

Ela olhou para os irmãos, pensando em como cada um deles se relacionava com o dinheiro e o sucesso. Nicholas, o diretor-geral da Rede Evans de Hotéis mantinha-se de olho nos negócios de todos e costumava aproveitar os jantares de domingo em família para averiguar a situação de cada um. Matt era o proprietário do Evans Grand, um hotel de luxo, no SoBe, de alta categoria. Jake, mais novo que os outros dois, havia transformado o Estate, seu night club, num verdadeiro sucesso. Tess, sua irmã gêmea, mais quieta hoje do que de costume, era a proprietária do The Sands, um condomínio de luxo.

Para seu alívio, o jantar chegou ao fim. Nicholas ligou a televisão para se informar sobre a tempestade. Segundo o noticiário, chegaria antes do esperado, por isso todos decidiram voltar logo para casa.

Lily já estava na metade do caminho de volta para casa quando o vento começou a soprar mais forte e as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Parou num estacionamento e ligou do celular para o restaurante, instruindo Remus a usar os geradores, se a luz caísse, e colocar a placa de "Aberto" em néon, perto do meio-fio.

— Vou chegar aí o mais rápido possível — prometeu ela antes de desligar, esquecendo-se de todas as suas preocupações com a família, e voltando toda a sua atenção para o Lil's Beach.


	6. Capítulo 6

A tempestade foi se intensificando enquanto ela dirigia. As palmeiras estavam agitadas pelo vento e as placas balançavam. A ansiedade de Lily aumentou quando a chuva apertou, obrigando-a a dirigir mais lentamente.

O SoBe já estava sem luz quando ela chegou, mas Lily ficou feliz ao avistar a placa em néon que ela havia solicitado e a fachada do Lil's Beach ao longe, toda iluminada.

Remus a abordou assim que ela entrou no restaurante.

— Nós estamos usando os geradores. A casa está cheia de pessoas que vieram se abrigar. A espera por uma mesa poderá ser de até 2 horas.

— Sirva-lhes mojitos grátis — instruiu ela. — As bebidas vão tornar a espera um pouco mais tolerável. Se eles não quiserem mojitos, ofereça-lhes algo mais suave. Sirva também algum petisco. Algum tipo de salgadinho ou aperitivo que seja fácil de repor.

— Eu vou avisar a cozinha agora mesmo.

— Lily...

Seu coração acelerou imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz de James. Ela se virou para falar com ele. James estava usando calça e camiseta azul-marinho de algodão. Ele parou para passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos molhados. Depois caminhou até ela, olhando-a de cima a baixo com aprovação.

— Pensei em dar uma passada para ver se estava precisando de ajuda, mas parece que está se saindo muito bem.

— Temos geradores — disse ela.

— Muito bom — respondeu James, parecendo aliviado. — Ouvi dizer que a região toda ficou sem luz.

— Eu também acabei de chegar. Quer dar uma volta comigo para ver como estão as coisas?

— Claro. Talvez eu possa fazer algo para ajudar. Eles entraram no salão principal e viram a multidão à espera de uma mesa.

Lily soube que havia algo errado assim que entrou na cozinha. As pessoas estavam apressadas, falando em voz alta e o seu chefe estava curvado sobre a bancada. Sirius correu para ela, assim que a viu, agitando as mãos.

— Estamos ficando sem mantimentos. Há uma multidão recorde hoje aqui e nós não estamos conseguindo fazer tanta comida no ritmo necessário. Os pedidos estão se acumulando.

— Do que é que você está precisando? — perguntou ela. — Nós vamos conseguir de algum modo. Coloque alguns grills lá fora, na parte coberta da varanda para preparar os grelhados lá.

— Dois cozinheiros não vão conseguir dar conta de tudo.

— Vou cuidar da comida — disse Brittany.

— Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por aqui — disse James, quando ela pegou a primeira lista de artigos necessários e correu para o escritório, já ao celular, fazendo sua pesquisa.

Lily se esqueceu completamente de James pela meia hora seguinte, enquanto tentava encontrar lugares que pudessem lhe fornecer o que ela precisava.

Quando voltou à cozinha, uma hora depois, a ordem já havia voltado ao recinto. Lily foi então até a varanda para ver como estavam indo os grelhados.

Surpresa, ela encontrou James, usando um avental. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, enquanto ele virava os espetos com camarão e carne de porco.

Ela correu até ele.

— Você está cozinhando? Posso fazer isso no seu lugar.

— Cuide do resto — disse James. — Algum repórter pode acabar me vendo se eu for tratar dos fregueses e nós não queremos isso, certo?

Ela assentiu, com um meneio de cabeça e voltou ao salão de jantar. Ainda havia pessoas esperando por mesas, mas os drinques estavam sendo consumidos como água, e ela pôde perceber que todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

Ela perdeu a noção da hora até as coisas se acalmarem um pouco. Deixou o bar e foi até a varanda. O grill já estava desligado e não havia mais ninguém lá. Ao entrar na cozinha, ela encontrou James ainda cozinhando. Ele tinha tirado a camisa e estava usando apenas a camiseta branca de baixo, com um avental por cima. Seu corpo moreno brilhava de suor. A cozinha estava muito quente, apesar do ar-condicionado, exaustores e ventiladores. Os músculos dele ondulavam a cada movimento seu pela cozinha. Ela se esqueceu por um instante de todo o resto, deslumbrada diante da visão daquelas costas musculosas. Os ombros dele eram largos, seus bíceps proeminentes e mais uma vez, ela se lembrou do momento em que havia estado em seus braços, na piscina. Sua boca ficou seca de desejo e seu corpo se aqueceu por inteiro.

Lily se deu conta de que estava olhando fixamente para ele e fez um esforço para voltar a se concentrar no trabalho. Foi até ele e, tirando a faca de suas mãos, disse-lhe:

— Acho que você já pode descansar agora. As coisas já estão mais calmas.

— Se você tem certeza de que não precisa mais de mim aqui — disse ele, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos. Ele tirou o avental e pegou a camisa, vestindo-a novamente sob o olhar atento de Lily. Ele se deu conta de que ela o estava observando e a encarou com intensidade.

— Vou dar esta noite por encerrada. Já falei com Remus. Ele e Sirius vão continuar por aqui. Vou para casa. Se você quiser me acompanhar, podemos tomar alguma coisa juntos.

— Essa é a melhor oferta que recebi em muito tempo — disse ele.

— Melhor ainda do que se apropriar de metade do Lil's Beach? — perguntou ela, sem conseguir se conter.

Ele sorriu.

— Vamos embora antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa que a obrigue a voltar para o trabalho. Vamos no meu carro. Posso trazê-la para cá, amanhã cedo. Minha casa fica depois da sua.

Lily assentiu, feliz por não ter mais que dirigir. Eles ainda tiveram que enfrentar alguma chuva até chegar ao prédio dela. De mãos dadas e rindo muito, eles entraram rapidamente em casa.

— Que bom estar de volta — disse ela, tirando os sapatos. — Vou tomar um prosecco. O que você quer?

— Cerveja — respondeu ele.

Eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha e se puseram a conversar enquanto bebiam. Lily deu uma olhadinha no relógio.

— Você sabia que já são quase 4h da manhã?

— O tempo voou. Nós trabalhamos muito bem juntos hoje — disse ele, estendendo a mão para soltar a ponta do lenço amarelo que prendia o cabelo dela.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos ruivos caírem sobre os ombros. James ergueu o seu copo.

— A minha sócia competente que soube manter a cabeça fria e lidar com a crise de hoje. Estou realmente impressionado.

Ela ficou lisonjeada com o elogio. Sorriu, erguendo o seu copo também.

— Muito obrigada. Conseguimos enfrentar a tempestade com os geradores e a sua ajuda.

— A ideia do mojitos foi ótima. As pessoas do lobby acabaram fazendo uma festinha particular. A placa em neon também foi genial, mas conseguir os mantimentos em meio à tempestade foi um verdadeiro milagre!

— Ouvi as pessoas cantando! — disse ela. — Esta noite foi mesmo um acontecimento e tanto! Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

— Foi um prazer, com uma sócia tão incrível.

— Você parece surpreso — disse ela, perguntando-se o que ele realmente pensava a seu respeito.

Ele tirou a bebida da mão dela.

— Essa sociedade está indo muito além das minhas expectativas, que já eram bastante altas — disse ele com a voz rouca. Seus olhos escureceram e se fixaram nela enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por trás da sua cabeça para puxá-la mais para perto. Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Lily respirou fundo. Ela estava ardendo de desejo por ele. Os lábios quentes dele tocaram os seus novamente, provocantes e convidativos. Ela fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para ele e então a boca de James cobriu completamente a sua, atiçando-a com a sua língua e deixando-a em chamas.

Ela pousou as mãos no peito dele e traçou um caminho lento por sobre os seus músculos firmes, até chegar aos seus ombros largos, gemendo enquanto ele a beijava.

Lily mal percebeu quando James passou o braço pela sua cintura. Ele a levantou para mantê-la contra o seu próprio corpo, curvando-se sobre ela para beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Tomada de desejo, ela pressionou os quadris contra ele. Num movimento abrupto, ele se sentou numa cadeira e a colocou no colo, devorando-a com seus olhos castanho esverdeados, fazendo-a se sentir a mulher mais desejável da face da terra.

— Você é tão linda — disse ele. Sua voz estava rouca. Ele afundou os dedos nos cabelos dela e puxou a sua cabeça para trás para beijar o seu pescoço. Traçou então uma trilha em brasa desde a sua orelha, passando pelo pescoço delgado, fazendo o coração dela bater apressado. Seu membro ereto pressionado contra o corpo de Lily a deixava ainda mais excitada.

— James — sussurrou ela, arrebatada.

James abriu os botões da blusa de seda de Lily, afastou o tecido macio e abriu o fecho do seu sutiã, deixando-o cair ao chão. Ela gemeu de prazer quando ele tomou o seu seio em sua mão grande e quente, e brincou preguiçosamente com o polegar sobre o seu bico.

— James, nós estamos indo rápido demais — disse ela, arfando.

— Sshh. Eu sei o que você quer — sussurrou ele, inclinando-se sobre ela para tomar um de seus seios na boca. Sua língua começou a desenhar os mesmos círculos que ele havia traçado antes com o seu polegar, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ela o queria por inteiro. Estava latejando de desejo. Louca por beijá-lo novamente, ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e puxou a sua cabeça para cima novamente.

Eles olharam um nos olhos do outro por um breve instante. O desejo refletido nos olhos castanho esverdeados de James era o mesmo que ardia dentro dela. Lily o beijou, faminta, como se tivesse esperado toda a sua vida por aquele beijo.

Nenhum homem a havia beijado ou deixado tão excitada quanto James parecia fazer quase sem esforço. Bastava um olhar dele, um pequeno toque, para fazer o seu coração acelerar e deixá-la sem fôlego.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eles tinham começado a se beijar. Ela sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, puxando a sua calça e deslizando a sua mão para baixo.

Ela fechou os dedos em torno do punho dele, puxando a sua mão e evitando que ele continuasse descendo. Com muito esforço, ela abriu os olhos.

— James.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou novamente para ela, com ardor.

— Eu quero deixar você em brasa — murmurou ele tomando seus seios novamente nas mãos e olhando para ela, enquanto acariciava os mamilos com os polegares.

— Você já conseguiu — sussurrou ela. Ela fechou os olhos e agarrou os punhos dele. Seu prazer era tão intenso que a fez desistir de todas as defesas.

— Você quer a mim e aos meus beijos — sussurrou ele, inclinando-se mais uma vez sobre ela para tomar um de seus mamilos na boca e voltar a provocá-la com a sua língua.

Ela gemeu novamente e puxou a cabeça dele para beijá-lo ardentemente.

— Você me deixa completamente louca de desejo — disse ela, arfando quando ele se afastou levemente. Assim que ela o empurrou de leve, ele a soltou.

Ela se levantou, tentando se recompor.

— Mas você está indo rápido demais para mim — disse, sem fôlego.

James olhou para ela, ardendo de paixão, enquanto ela se vestia.

— Eu quero você, Lily.

Lutando contra a vontade de se jogar novamente em seus braços, ela respirou fundo e disse:

— Temos que ir devagar. Não posso fazer isso — disse ela.

Ele assentiu, pousando a mão sobre o seu rosto e olhando para ela intensamente.

— Eu vou embora — disse James, caminhando em direção à porta. Ele ainda se virou mais uma vez, antes de ir, lançando-lhe um olhar ardente de desejo.

— Nós nos vemos amanhã — disse ela.

— Venho pegá-la às 9h. É muito cedo para você?

— De jeito nenhum. — Ele olhou para o relógio.

— Não falta muito, de qualquer maneira.

Ela ainda ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, pensando em como havia sido estar em seus braços, sentir os seus beijos, e seu coração acelerou. Será que ela ia se transformar em mais um coração partido da lista dele? E será que isso seria um risco para o seu relacionamento profissional com ele?

Incapaz de responder a todas as perguntas que a atormentavam, ela trancou a porta e apagou as luzes. Pensou novamente nos elogios de James e se sentiu invadida por uma nova onda de prazer. Sentia fome deste tipo de reconhecimento. Toda a sua vida, ela havia sido menosprezada pela sua família.

Vinte minutos depois, o telefone tocou. Sorrindo, ela atendeu e ouviu a voz grave de James.

— Tarde demais para uma conversinha?

— Não. Não estou com muito sono depois de uma noite tão agitada — disse ela. — Talvez eu até relaxe enquanto conversamos.

— Você pode até adormecer ao telefone, eu não me incomodo.

Ela se enroscou na cama, ouvindo a voz dele e a chuva caindo lá fora.

Vinte minutos depois ele se despediram e ela adormeceu em segundos.

* * *

Na sexta de manhã, James ligou, dizendo que sairia do El Diablo em dez minutos e a encontraria no Lil's Beach. Ela desligou e foi até o banheiro para se arrumar.

Vestiu saia verde, camiseta de alcinhas com detalhes em renda e sandálias de salto alto. Ela sabia que ele ia gostar. Soltou a longa trança que lhe caía sobre as costas para pentear o cabelo e prendê-lo novamente, mas acabou optando por deixá-lo solto.

Satisfeita, ela foi checar as contas da semana. Desde que James havia feito o depósito, ela passara a checar as finanças mais frequentemente. Tinha se livrado do perigo da falência e da humilhação por parte de sua família, mas estava sob a ameaça de se apaixonar por James.

Charmoso, viril e sexy, ela o achava cada vez mais atraente.

Sua concentração acabava assim que ele se aproximava.

Ela olhou para o relógio e decidiu ir até a cozinha para ver se os mantimentos do dia já haviam chegado. No caminho, ela avistou Nicholas ao longe.

Lily correu de volta ao escritório e ligou para James, pedindo que ele esperasse um pouco para não cruzar com o seu irmão.

— Está bem. Ligue-me quando eu puder ir.

— Farei isso — respondeu ela aliviada. Nicholas nunca ia até o seu restaurante de manhã.

Será que ele havia descoberto alguma coisa?

— Bom dia. A que devo a honra de uma visita sua a essa hora? — perguntou ela, esperando ter conseguido disfarçar a sua ansiedade.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu tinha um compromisso aqui no SoBe. Como ainda não tomei café, decidi dar um pulinho aqui para ver se a cozinha já estava funcionando.

— Claro, entre — disse Lily. — Nós podemos tomar café na varanda ou em uma das tendas. É lindo lá a essa hora da manhã — disse ela, querendo mantê-lo afastado da cozinha, onde ele poderia ouvir algum comentário a respeito de James.

Nicholas aceitou a sugestão da irmã, indo sentar-se com ela em frente ao mar.

— Eu deveria ter ligado — disse Nicholas. — Como foi que você se virou durante a tempestade?

Lily pousou a sua xícara.

— Nós nos saímos muito bem. Temos geradores, por isso pudemos continuar cozinhando. Havia uma multidão aqui, naquela noite. Nós servimos mojitos grátis para os fregueses que estavam esperando por uma mesa. Alguns deles esperaram até depois das duas da manhã.

— Foi uma boa ideia, essa dos mojitos — disse Nicholas, avaliando-a enquanto terminava seu suco.

— Não seja tão resmungão, meu querido irmão — respondeu ela, sem conseguir evitar o sarcasmo.

— Estou falando sério. Muitos lugares tiveram que fechar naquela noite. Foi um elogio sincero.

— Está bem, Nicholas. Vamos fazer uma trégua — disse ela, sabendo que aquilo não ia mesmo durar. — Eu gostei muito da Anna.

— Que bom, porque ela vai passar a fazer parte da nossa família. Como andam os lucros?

— Crescendo cada vez mais. Vou lhe mandar o relatório mensal.

— Ótimo. Todos nós estamos crescendo e estou querendo comprar mais algumas propriedades.

— Nosso pai o treinou muito bem. Você está agindo igualzinho a ele.

— Obrigado, mas eu acho que nunca serei capaz de conquistar o que ele conquistou.

— Mas é claro que vai. Nunca vi você se colocar em dúvida assim antes, Nicholas.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso enviesado.

— Achei que tínhamos uma trégua, minha querida irmã — disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

— É verdade. Quer mais alguma coisa? Uma torrada?

— Não, odeio comer e sair correndo — disse ele, olhando para o relógio —, mas tenho um compromisso e o trânsito já estava horrível quando vim.

Ela o acompanhou até a saída. — Volte sempre, Nicholas.

— Com certeza. Muito obrigado pelo café. Estava delicioso.

Assim que viu o carro do irmão se afastar, ela ligou para James, que lhe disse que estaria em breve no Lil's Beach.

Ela tentou se concentrar no trabalho e não naqueles dois lindos olhos castanho esverdeados que insistiam em invadir a sua mente, mas foi quase impossível.

Meia hora depois, ela ouviu uma batida na porta do seu escritório e então viu de perto os mesmos olhos com que tanto havia fantasiado.

— Bom dia — disse ele com aquela voz que ela tanto adorava.

— Olá — respondeu ela, com coração já na boca.

— Será que eu poderia convencê-la a fazer uma pausa e tomar um café comigo?

— É claro — disse ela, deixando a caneta.

— Está uma linda manhã hoje. Você não prefere sentar lá fora?

Ela concordou.

Pouco depois, ambos estavam na varanda.

— Nicholas veio tomar café comigo. Acho que podemos anunciar a nossa sociedade no mês que vem.

— Não se apresse, Lily. Podemos esperar até as coisas se estabilizarem.

— Acho que já está na hora. Você queria tratar de alguma coisa em particular comigo? — perguntou ela, tendo a leve impressão de que o comentário a respeito de Nicholas o havia perturbado.

— Há uma coisa que quero discutir com você — disse James.

Os olhos dele ficavam ainda mais bonitos na claridade do dia. Lily estava tendo muita dificuldade de se concentrar na conversa. Seu desejo por ele aumentava a cada dia. Ela tentava se conter, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

James lhe estendeu um papel.

Ao examiná-lo, ela viu que se tratava do currículo de um chefe de cozinha brasileiro.

— Por que é que você está me mostrando isso?

— Você tem um ótimo chefe de cozinha, mas acho que talvez fosse melhor termos dois. Assim contaríamos com dois de renome mundial.

Ela reagiu mal, achando que James já estava querendo se intrometer demais nos assuntos do restaurante, depois de apenas uma semana de sociedade.

Tentando controlar o seu incômodo, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não concordo com isso. Acho que deve haver apenas um encarregado da cozinha. Meu chefe não vai querer dividir as suas tarefas com ninguém.

— Não seja tão precipitada.

Lily suspeitava que ele estava tentando ser paciente e agradável, embora também estivesse incomodado com o conflito que havia se estabelecido.

Ele se recostou na sua cadeira e esticou suas longas pernas. Estava parecendo tão autoritário quanto o seu irmão mais velho.

— O que você vai fazer se Sirius a deixar, ainda mais sem avisar nada antes? — perguntou James. — Isso acontece frequentemente.

— Vou enfrentar a situação quando ela acontecer, se é que ela vai acontecer um dia.

— Se você tiver dois chefes, não vai ter de se preocupar com a possibilidade de perder um deles — insistiu James, curvando-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos, e olhando fixamente para ela, o que só fez aumentar a sua raiva. — O Lil's Beach vai ganhar muito mais reputação porque vai ter uma cozinha mais variada e criativa.

Aquilo não a interessava em absoluto.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você pode imaginar como seria ter duas pessoas responsáveis pela mesma cozinha? Isso não funciona nem numa casa! Não, eu definitivamente não quero dois chefes no meu restaurante.

— Não há nenhum problema em ter dois chefes. Veja só o que podemos fazer...

— Você já veio com tudo planejado, não é?

— Pare de se zangar desse jeito comigo e preste atenção. Colocamos Sirius no comando e pagamos mais ao chefe que quero contratar. Todos vão ficar contentes.

— Até Sirius descobrir que está ganhando menos que o outro e decidir ir embora!

— Como é que ele vai descobrir? Ricardo não vai jogar isso na cara dele. Eu não vou contar nem você, e ninguém mais vai saber disso.

— E você acha que o seu chefe ia concordar com uma coisa dessas?

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Isso é loucura, James! — exclamou ela, agitando as mãos. — Sirius tem muito ciúme da sua cozinha.

— Acho que Ricardo pode lidar com isso, se valer a pena para ele.

Ela olhou para ele e o flagrou olhando-a languidamente, demorando-se nos seus seios, fazendo-a latejar dos pés à cabeça. Seu coração acelerou e ela teve de lutar contra a lembrança daqueles beijos ardentes, esquecendo momentaneamente dos chefes. Quando ela se deu conta de que o silêncio havia se prolongado e que havia um sorriso débil no rosto de James, ela voltou a se concentrar na conversa.

— Vamos tornar Ricardo o segundo chefe e alternar as escalas para que os dois não trabalhem juntos — disse James sem hesitação. Ao que parecia, ele já havia combinado alguma coisa com Ricardo. Ela se perguntou se sua recusa obstinada em aceitar a opinião de James se devia, em parte, ao fato de ela ter tido que lidar com os seus irmãos controladores e turrões durante toda a sua vida, e ela suspeitava que James também fosse assim.

Tentando manter a mente aberta, ela respirou fundo e pensou nos argumentos dele.

— Você está tentando assumir o controle sobre a minha vida além dos cinquenta por cento do restaurante? — perguntou ela, abruptamente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou dela.

— Como eu gostaria de assumir o controle sobre a sua vida e quem sabe sobre os seus cinqüenta por cento também, mas não é esse o caso. Se você realmente não quiser contratar um segundo chefe, não vou pressioná-la. Só dei a ideia porque achei que ia ser melhor para nós dois. Achei, inclusive, que seria bom para Sirius também, mas se você não quer, é só dizer... — disse James, sorrindo para ela e fazendo um gesto com a mão como se não se importasse com a decisão dela.

— Você blefa melhor do que os meus irmãos. Eles mal conseguem disfarçar o interesse deles quando realmente desejam alguma coisa.

— Estou falando sério. — disse ele, afastando-se e olhando para ela. Seus olhos castanho esverdeadoss pareciam sinceros, mas ela não acreditava que James estivesse tão despreocupado como queria parecer. Ela pensou no que ele havia lhe dito.

— Quero pensar um pouco mais no assunto.

— Ótimo. Leia o currículo de Ricardo. Você vai ver que ele é um chefe excepcional. Vamos fortalecer a nossa posição no mercado e conquistar mais fregueses.

Ela se deu conta de que os argumentos dele eram muito consistentes. Por outro lado, sua teimosia lhe dizia internamente para se manter no controle das coisas e simplesmente dizer não. Aquela era a hora de marcar território. Se ela cedesse agora seria muito mais difícil se impor da próxima vez que eles discordassem a respeito de alguma coisa.

— Com estes dois chefes incríveis, nós vamos poder oferecer um cardápio fantástico. Já fiz isso no El Diablo. Não quero correr o risco de ficar sem um chefe de cozinha.

— Você se virou muito bem no último domingo.

— No grill. É relativamente simples. Não sei inventar receitas de dar água na boca. Se ele não agradar, podemos despedi-lo.

— Deixe-me pensar a respeito — disse ela.

— Está bem. Não quero pressioná-la, mas os chefes realmente bons não ficam muito tempo disponíveis por aí. Essa é uma excelente chance para contratarmos ele.

Ela sorriu.

— Quer dizer então que você está me pressionando para tomar uma decisão agora mesmo.

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Foi um toque muito suave, mas que, como sempre, a deixou em brasa.

— Faça o que você quiser — disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

— Tenho de assinar alguns pedidos — disse ela, levantando-se para ir até a sua mesa.

Pouco depois, lá estava ela, debruçada sobre uma pilha de papéis, sem conseguir se concentrar, só pensando em James, que estava trabalhando calmamente em outra mesa, a poucos centímetros da sua.

* * *

Às três da tarde, ela encontrou James na cozinha repassando o cardápio com o seu chefe. Assim que ele a viu, ele deixou Sirius e foi até ela.

— Procurando por mim?

— Estou indo para casa.

— Vou com você. Vou voltar para o El Diablo. Eles saíram juntos do restaurante. O calor do fim de tarde a fez pensar num banho de piscina. Já no estacionamento, ele tocou no braço dela.

— Até mais tarde — disse ele, beijando suavemente os seus lábios.

— Se alguém da nossa equipe o vir fazendo isso, os comentários não tardarão a circular.

— Já estão circulando — disse James com um olhar divertido. —Até a noite.

Ele partiu antes de Lily entrar no seu próprio carro. Ela deu a partida, lembrando da sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Suas reações a ele eram intensas e instantâneas. Eles agora conversavam durante quase uma hora toda noite depois que voltavam para casa. Já havia ido com ele a galerias, o tinha recebido em casa e convivia com ele dentro e fora do trabalho.

Ela pensou nele durante todo o caminho de volta para casa. Gostava da companhia dele e se sentia à vontade com ele para falar o que quisesse. Sabia que podia contar com ele quando o Lil's Beach estivesse em apuros. Ele era mais sexy do que qualquer outro homem que já havia conhecido. Será que estava se apaixonando por ele?

Ao chegar em casa, ela decidiu dar um mergulho, feliz por encontrar a piscina vazia. Enquanto desfrutava da água fresca e do exercício, ela chegou à conclusão de que James tinha razão. Será que ela devia lhe comunicar a sua decisão assim tão facilmente?

Pouco depois saiu da piscina e foi tomar uma ducha. Depois escolheu uma roupa. Sabia do que James gostava e o que o deixava excitado. Mudou de ideia várias vezes até deixar a precaução de lado e optar por uma blusa rosa-choque e saia da mesma cor e sandálias de salto alto.

* * *

Olá gente! Lily está sucumbindo, mas James terá o que quer tão facilmente? Joana Patricia, a família de Lily é meio desajustada, ela tem uma mãe que se tornou alcoólatra depois que o marido morreu e descobriu que o mesmo tinha uma filha ilegítima, e irmãos que só pensam em ter mais e mais posses, e ambos nunca deram muita atenção para ela. James foi uma tábua de salvação e ela inocente confiou cegamente nele, ela vai amadurecer e ver o mundo de verdade, mas antes vai ter que cair algumas vezes. Impossível falar em Tess e não lembrar de Agora Eu e Você, não é? hehe, mas em Lil's Beach ela é uma personagem secundária, não vamos dar muito enfoque a ela. E aí Dafny o que achou da tempestade? Deu um pouco de trabalho não é, mas fez algumas coisas ficarem mais... digamos assim calientes :) Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários, beijinhos :*


	7. Capítulo 7

Já eram 23h quando Lily encontrou James no bar.

— Olá. Quer dançar comigo?

— Sim, creio que não há ninguém precisando de mim no momento.

James a conduziu até a pista de dança e então a virou na sua direção. Estava lindo como sempre. O desejo naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados injetados a deixava louca.

Sem dizer uma palavra, eles começaram a dançar, envolvendo-se numa intensa atmosfera de paixão e desejo. Lily estava consciente da sensualidade de sua roupa e movimentos sedutores. Queria estar atraente para ele esta noite. O desejo ardia dentro dela.

Ela abriu mão de suas últimas reservas e se entregou à dança, deixando tudo o mais ao seu redor desaparecer.

Seu mundo se reduziu ao brilho das luzes, o ritmo da música e àquele homem sexy movimentando seus quadris e pernas e olhando para ela como se fosse devorá-la, fazendo-a se sentir a mulher mais desejável do mundo.

Quando a dança acabou, ele a levou até uma mesa. No caminho, Lily reconheceu Juan, um de seus garçons, em meio à multidão e disse a James:

— Acho que estão me chamando — disse ela, indo ao encontro de Juan.

— Alguém abriu a porta com força e bateu em Remus — disse ele, assim que Lilyy se aproximou — Ele perdeu a consciência e Frank chamou uma ambulância.

— Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu — disse James.

Remus estava deitado no chão, de olhos abertos, com uma compressa sobre a testa. Os garçons e cozinheiros estavam aglomerados em torno dele e abriam caminho para Lily e James.

— Estou bem — insistiu Remus quando Lily se ajoelhou ao seu lado. — Pode cancelar a ambulância.

— Você precisa ser examinado por um profissional — disse Lily. — Fique paradinho aí até eles chegarem. Nós vamos cobrir qualquer despesa que o seguro não pagar.

James ligou para o número de emergência e pediu para que a ambulância desligasse a sirene ao chegar ao restaurante e entrasse pelos fundos da cozinha. Depois foi esperar pela ambulância do lado de fora.

Os paramédicos finalmente chegaram e avaliaram os sinais vitais de Remus. Depois conversaram com Lily. Ficou decidido que ele realmente não precisaria de uma ambulância e que James e Lily o levariam para a emergência do hospital.

Já eram quase 2h quando eles deixaram Remus em casa e seguiram para a casa de Lily.

— Entre e tome uma bebida comigo — disse Lily quando eles estacionaram.

— Não precisa dizer duas vezes.

Pouco depois, eles estavam ouvindo uma música suave, recostados no sofá, ela tomando um prosecco e ele uma cerveja, ambos sem sapatos.

— Muito obrigada mais uma vez pela sua ajuda — disse ela.

— Imagine. Estou feliz por não ter sido nada sério. Bem, até onde eu me lembro, nós estávamos dançando quando isso tudo aconteceu — disse ele, com a voz ainda mais grave, tirando o copo da mão de Lily. — O que acha de retornarmos de onde paramos?

— Não há muito espaço aqui...

Ele se levantou e pousou a sua cerveja, tomando-a pela mão e seguindo até a cozinha, onde só havia uma pequena luz acesa.

— Dá para ouvir a música daqui — disse ele, tomando-a nos braços e começando a dançar com ela, lentamente.

Ela começou a se movimentar com ele, relaxando e esquecendo do ocorrido, tornando-se cada vez mais consciente do calor e do corpo deJames pressionado contra o dela. Ele a puxou mais para perto de si. Sentindo o desejo consumi-la por dentro, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele para abraçá-lo, enquanto eles se moviam lentamente ao som da música.

O coração dela batia loucamente, quase saltando da sua boca. Foi então que ele se afastou levemente, baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

Assim que os lábios dele pressionaram os seus, ela sentiu seu corpo queimar. Ele invadiu a boca de Lily com a sua língua, provocando-a como se fosse devorá-la, exatamente o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Queria beijá-lo, acariciá-lo. Queria explorar aquele corpo masculino e poderoso.

James a tomou nos braços e a carregou até o quarto, onde a colocou novamente de pé e acendeu um pequeno abajur sobre o criado-mudo.

Ela passou os braços em torno do seu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo novamente.

Lily puxou a camisa dele para fora da sua calça. Afoita, ela se atrapalhou com os botões na altura do pescoço. James afastou as mãos dela e tirou a camisa pela cabeça, jogando-a no chão, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela. Ela sustentou o olhar ardente dele, tão sensual quanto todo o resto. Sua atenção voltou-se então para o peito musculoso dele, que ela começou a acariciar enquanto eles se beijavam.

Lily teve de erguer os braços quando James retirou a sua blusa. Ele respirou fundo, expandindo o próprio peito musculoso, ao ver que ela não estava usando nada por baixo.

Os olhos dele ardiam de excitação ao tomar os seios de Lily nas mãos.

— Linda — sussurrou ele. — Tão linda.

Ela fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao prazer daquele toque e agarrando-se aos braços musculosos dele.

James se inclinou sobre ela e passou a língua sobre um dos mamilos, desenhando círculos quentes e úmidos, fazendo-a tremer de desejo. Lily sentiu uma necessidade primitiva se alojar em seu ventre e gemeu de prazer. Ele seguiu acariciando seus seios lentamente com os polegares, deixando-a completamente enlouquecida.

Lily acariciou novamente o peito dele, deleitando-se com a sua firmeza e o seu tamanho. Enroscou os dedos de uma de suas mãos nos peito definido e passou a outra por trás do seu pescoço, para então enterrar os dedos no cabelo grosso dele, beijando-o, faminta. Ela queria mais, muito mais...

Abriu então a calça dele, deixando-a cair no chão. Depois enganchou os dedos no cós de sua cueca, puxando-a lentamente para baixo. O membro ereto dele despontou, pronto para ela. James se desvencilhou da roupa ainda presa a seus pés. Suas coxas eram musculosas, recobertas por uma fina camada de pêlos escuros que contrastavam tentadoramente com as pernas lisas de Lily.

Ela se ajoelhou e passou a língua lenta e provocantemente por toda a extensão de sua ereção. Ele gemeu e enterrou os dedos no cabelo dela, permanecendo ali, parado, com as pernas levemente afastadas.

— Lily! — sussurrou ele.

Ela prosseguiu, acariciando-o também com a mão, atiçando cada vez mais o seu desejo, como ele havia feito com ela. Com a outra mão, ela agarrou suas nádegas. O corpo dele era firme, sólido, magnífico. Gemendo mais uma vez, ele colocou as mãos por baixo dos braços dela e a levantou. Ao olhar para os olhos dele, Lily pôde ver seu próprio desejo refletido. Ele a puxou num abraço apertado e a beijou com força, curvando-se sobre ela, pressionando o seu membro contra ela enquanto a mantinha presa junto ao seu corpo.

— Eu o desejo mais do que jamais imaginei desejar alguém — sussurrou ela em meio aos beijos.

Ele abriu a saia dela e a deixou cair. Ela terminou de tirá-la, e também aos sapatos, sem interromper os beijos cada vez mais ardentes. O olhar quente de James percorreu todo o seu corpo, demorando-se em seus seios. Ele então segurou as tiras de sua calcinha entre os dedos de sua mão morena e a baixou, desnudando-a por inteiro.

Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos nos quadris, explorando cada centímetro do seu corpo com olhos ávidos.

— Primeiro vou olhar — sussurrou ele, com a voz rouca de desejo — depois tocar, saborear e beijar cada centímetro.

Ela tremeu, ansiosa para que ele o fizesse e querendo fazer o mesmo com ele.

— Você é linda! — exclamou ele, brincando com seus dedos por entre os seus seios e descendo até alcançar o seu ventre, avançando cada vez mais.

Ela gritou de prazer quando ele a acariciou onde ela mais ardia de paixão.

Começou então a fazer o mesmo com ele, mas James puxou os lençóis e a deitou sobre a cama, deitando-se, então ao seu lado, pressionando a sua ereção contra o corpo dela enquanto suas mãos a exploravam.

Agarrando-se a ele, ela deixou a mão deslizar pelas suas costas macias e fortes.

— Eu quero você, James — sussurrou ela. — Agora.

— Ainda não. Quero deixar você ainda mais excitada.

— Por favor, James, faça amor comigo.

Ele a silenciou cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus. Sua mão seguiu pela sua coxa até deslizar por entre as suas pernas. Sem conseguir mais se conter, ela começou a gritar, sendo abafada pelos beijos de James. Ele se esgueirou sobre o corpo dela até sua boca alcançar o lugar onde seus dedos haviam estado há pouco.

Quente e úmida, a língua dele começou a brincar ali, descrevendo pequenos círculos, fazendo-a arquear todo o seu corpo, ávida por ele, num tormento e prazer crescentes.

— James! Por favor! Faça amor comigo! — implorou ela, estendendo as mãos para agarrar a cabeça dele. — Quero você agora — gritou ela mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior, completamente arrebata por aquele mar de sensações.

Finalmente ele se ergueu e perguntou a ela:

— Você está usando alguma proteção?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e ele se levantou e foi em busca de camisinhas no bolso de sua calça. Ela pôde admirar o seu corpo sexy e musculoso quando o viu voltar para quarto. Ele estava pronto para o amor.

Lily afastou as pernas para recebê-lo. Ele olhou languidamente para ela, provocando-a novamente com seus dedos.

— Você é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço — disse ele. — E a mais sexy também.

— Eu não acredito em uma palavra, mas adorei ouvir isso — sussurrou ela. — Venha cá — disse Lily, estendendo os braços para ele. — Quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Os olhos dele escureceram. Ele respirou fundo e se deteve. Lily passou os dedos pelas coxas musculosas dele enquanto ele colocava a camisinha e finalmente se posicionava sobre ela.

James a beijou e ela enroscou as pernas em torno dos seus quadris e os braços delgados em volta do seu pescoço para trazê-lo mais para perto de si. Ávida ela passou as mãos pela curva das nádegas firmes dele e pela parte de trás de suas coxas fortes.

Ele a penetrou lentamente, incendiando-a de paixão. Lily começou a mover os quadris, harmonizando os seus movimentos aos dele. Sabia que ele estava se esforçando para manter o controle, tentando aumentar ainda mais o seu prazer e desejo, mas estava sendo levada por um desespero primitivo.

Ela o prendeu com suas pernas e o acariciou, tentando deixá-lo no mesmo estado de excitação em que ela se encontrava — completamente descontrolada. Só o prazer supremo poderia acalmá-la.

Soltando um som gutural, ele a beijou e a penetrou lentamente mais uma vez, numa contenção que só fazia aumentar ainda mais o tormento de Lily.

Finalmente, ele perdeu o controle e começou a investir contra ela repetidas vezes, movendo-se cada vez mais rápida e intensamente, trazendo-a consigo.

Ambos foram lançados num mundo erótico de paixão e intimidade. Seus corpos se agitavam no mesmo ritmo, cada vez mais próximos do clímax.

— James! — gritou ela, movendo seus quadris freneticamente no mesmo ritmo que os dele.

— Lily! — disse ele arfando.

Ela chegou ao seu limite e então atingiu o clímax, sentindo os espasmos de prazer sacudirem também a ele, que chegava ao êxtase junto com ela.

Ela gritou mais uma vez, agarrando-se a ele, sentindo as costas fortes dele cobertas de suor. Ambos arfavam sem fôlego.

— Não pare — sussurrou ela, querendo prolongar o êxtase, desejando que aquele momento em que ambos formavam apenas um durasse para sempre.

Aos poucos, eles foram se acalmando. Ainda presa a ele, deleitada com a sua masculinidade, ela sussurrou:

— Eu poderia passar a noite toda beijando.

Ele salpicou vários beijos na sua têmpora, até finalmente deixar seu corpo pesar sobre o dela. Virou-se depois de lado, levando-a consigo. Ela olhou para ele feliz.

— Você é tão sexy — sussurrou ele. — Eu tenho muita sorte de tê-la encontrado, Lily.

Ela segurou a cabeça dele entre as mãos e o beijou ternamente. James então se deitou de costas e ela se aninhou em seu peito, entrelaçando as suas pernas às dele.

— Eu quero ficar abraçado a você a noite inteira. Quero olhar para você, fazer amor com você... — disse ele languidamente.

— Fique à vontade — disse ela, erguendo-se para acariciar o seu peito suavemente. — Pode olhar o quanto quiser.

Os olhos dele escureceram em reação à sua carícia. Ela traçou um caminho pelo seu abdômen firme e liso até alcançar as coxas dele, adorando vê-lo se remexer.

— Ah, é? Tem troco, viu? — disse ele, levantando-se da cama e tomando-a nos braços. — Pronta para um bom banho quente?

— Eu estou pronta para fazer qualquer coisa com você — disse ela, sentindo o desejo reacender.

Já no banheiro, ele a colocou de pé, ligou a ducha e a beijou novamente faminto pelo corpo dela.

Lily se agarrou a James, deixando a água quente cair sobre seus corpos.

Tomada novamente de desejo, ela pressionou seus quadris contra os dele, sentindo seu membro novamente firme e pronto para o amor.

Eles ensaboaram um ao ouro e se enxaguaram até que James finalmente desligou a água e começou a secá-la. Ele passou a toalha lenta e delicadamente por seus mamilos, transformando aquela delicada fricção em tormento. Depois deslizou-a por entre as pernas de Lily, provocando outra fricção incendiária. Ela arfou e passou os braços em volta dele para beijá-lo.

Ele a carregou novamente para o quarto.

— Essa é a melhor noite da minha vida — disse ele em seu ouvido, já deitado com ela.

Ela se ergueu e deslizou os mamilos no peito dele. Depois brincou lentamente com seus dedos pela parte interna de suas coxas, para então usar os mamilos para provocar o abdômen dele. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais excitada, sentindo o corpo quente dele contra o seu.

James então a pôs de costas e deitou sobre ela, colocando as mãos, uma de cada lado de seu rosto e olhando para ela.

— Vamos fazer amor por horas? — perguntou ela, com o coração aos pulos.

— É o que pretendo — disse ele, beijando-a profundamente.

Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o segurou com força contra o seu próprio corpo. As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo de Lily, acariciando-a e recomeçando tudo outra vez.

Em poucos minutos, ela estava arfando novamente, desejando senti-lo dentro de si com ainda mais intensidade do que antes.

James pegou mais uma camisinha. Depois de pronto, puxou-a para cima dele e a fez descer lentamente sobre o seu membro. Já dentro dela, rijo e quente, ele começou a brincar com uma das mãos com um mamilo enquanto a outra massageava o seu sexo. Lily começou a se mover mais rapidamente, bombardeada pelas sensações provocadas pela sua mão, pelo seu membro ereto dentro dela e pelo carinho com que ele a acariciava.

Ela apertou os olhos e se agitou em cima dele, num tormento crescente até explodir num intenso e profundo êxtase.

James investiu contra ela, agarrando seus quadris enquanto ele próprio chegava ao clímax.

O sexo com ele era ainda melhor do que Lily havia imaginado. Cada carícia, cada beijo, forjava um elo numa cadeia que ligava o seu coração ao dele irremediavelmente. Ela sabia que estava correndo o risco de se magoar, mas nada disso importava no momento.

Finalmente exausta e completamente suada, ela se esparramou sobre ele.

— Você é fantástico, James.

— É impossível resistir a esse seu corpo lindo e sexy — disse ele, virando-a de lado e afastando o cabelo dela de seu rosto.

Lily o abraçou com força, sentindo seus corações baterem juntos enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

— Eu estou feliz.

— Que bom — disse ele. — Espero que seja sempre assim — acrescentou ele, com uma estranha nota de preocupação na voz. O que será que o estava incomodando?

Eles ainda fizeram amor nas primeiras horas da manhã até que finalmente James saltou da cama e foi até o chuveiro.

— Eu preferia ficar na cama com você, mas tenho que ir para casa.

Lily se virou para olhar para ele. James estava nu e visivelmente excitado.

— Acho que você não vai a lugar algum agora — disse ela, movendo-se sensualmente sobre a cama.

Ele respirou fundo e voltou para a cama para torná-la nos braços e permanecer ainda mais uma hora lá, antes de levantar e pegar o celular para ligar para o gerente do El Diablo, dizendo que só iria para o restaurante mais tarde.

* * *

Huuuum Gente! É, pelo visto Lily não resistiu muito Joana Patricia e é claro que Lily vai descobrir tudo e as coisas não vão ficar nada boas, mas parece que James está incomodado, será peso na consciência ou será que o conquistador é agora o conquistado? Se antes ele deveria tomar vergonha na cara, imagina agora IslaaRodrigues, hehe. Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários, beijinhos :*


	8. Capítulo 8

Depois de passar toda a manhã fazendo amor com Lily, James finalmente teve que ir. Ela o acompanhou até a porta, onde ele se voltou para beijá-la mais uma vez.

— Lily, essa foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu — disse ele, parecendo sincero.

Ela sentiu o seu coração acelerar e olhou naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados impenetráveis. James estava melancólico, olhando intensamente para ela. Lily tentou adivinhar o que estava se passando em sua mente.

— Você parece preocupado, James. Alguma coisa errada?

Ele olhou para ela em silêncio e ela temeu ter sido invasiva.

— Estou me intrometendo em algo particular? — perguntou Lily.

Ele pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Você pode me perguntar o que quiser. Eu me sinto mais próximo de você do que de qualquer outra pessoa que conheço — disse ele.

Ela respirou fundo e colocou a mão no rosto dele.

— Essa é a coisa mais linda que você poderia ter me dito — disse ela suavemente. — É ainda melhor do que o quadro que você me deu.

— Eu sei que posso contar com você, Lily.

— É claro que pode — disse ela —, mas não precisa ficar assim tão triste por causa disso.

James sorriu e passou a mão por trás da cabeça dela para puxá-la para mais um beijo. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele para retribuir o beijo, sentindo-se ainda mais fortemente ligada a ele depois do que ele havia lhe dito.

— Eu não estou triste. Ao contrário — disse ele, lançando-lhe um daqueles sorrisos espetaculares. — É melhor eu ir agora. Eu ligo para você mais tarde — disse ele. — Vou sentir muito a sua falta.

Ela concordou com um meneio de cabeça e lhe lançou um beijo enquanto ele se encaminhava até o carro.

* * *

James desligou o carro no estacionamento do condomínio, e ficou sentado, com o olhar perdido na distância, sem realmente enxergar o mar à sua frente. Ele só conseguia ver o corpo exuberante de Lily sobre o seu, a língua dela acariciando-o, sua boca colada à dele, e pensar em como ela havia se entregado totalmente a ele.

Ele não pôde conter a frustração. Há anos, ele e o irmão se mantinham em pé de guerra com os Evans. James havia investido no Lil's Beach simplesmente para tomar mais uma parte do que pertencia aos Evans e derrubar o seu império.

O feitiço, porém, acabou virando contra o feiticeiro. Lily havia lhe dado a maior prova de confiança que uma mulher podia dar a um homem, entregando-se a ele por inteiro e ele estava completamente encantado por ela.

Não havia saída. Se ele lhe contasse toda a verdade ela certamente passaria a odiá-lo, mas se ela descobrisse tudo quando contasse sobre a sociedade à sua família, ela o desprezaria da mesma forma.

Que canalha ele tinha sido com ela! James estava surpreso ao perceber o quanto a idéia de ser odiado por Lily calava fundo em sua alma. Será que ele estava gostando de verdade dela? Ele nunca havia se envolvido profundamente com nenhuma das mulheres que tinham cruzado o seu caminho. Tudo não havia passado de luxúria e desejo. Aquele sentimento era algo completamente novo para James. Lily era realmente importante para ele. Eles compartilhavam os mesmos interesses. Ela era divertida, sexy e ele podia confiar os seus segredos a ela. Ela era franca e verdadeira e não estava interessada no seu dinheiro.

James sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo viesse à tona. O que ele faria então? Sem conseguir encontrar a solução, ele saiu do carro e foi para casa para se preparar para o trabalho. Quando voltou, pensou novamente em Lily e nas horas que eles haviam passado fazendo amor. Decidido a deixar todas as preocupações de lado, ele seguiu para o El Diablo.

Aquela noite tinha sido muito especial para James. Ele mal podia esperar para ver Lily novamente. Estava ficando excitado só de pensar nela. Ele queria tê-la agora, abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer amor com ela outra vez. Resmungando, ele se deu conta de que ainda teria de esperar horas antes de encontrá-la e mais algumas ainda antes de tê-la nua em seus braços.

James soltou um palavrão ao chegar no estacionamento do El Diablo e ver o carro de Jeremy. A última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era conversar com o irmão.

Ele o encontrou em seu escritório, deixando um bilhete.

— Olá. Achei que você já ia estar aqui há meia hora — disse Jeremy. — O que há? Você parece estar carregando o peso do mundo nas costas.

— Está tudo bem — mentiu James, querendo evitar discussões.

— Como andam as coisas no Lil's Beach?

— Tudo às mil maravilhas.

— Ouvi dizer que o Lil's Beach se saiu muito bem durante a tempestade.

— É verdade. O lugar ficou lotado até as primeiras horas da manhã.

— Os irmãos dela ainda não estão sabendo de nada, não é? Quando souberem, vai ser um Deus nos acuda. Também, como podem dar responsabilidade de gente grande para uma menininha distraída não é? — disse Jeremy sorrindo.

James tentou se conter, agarrando-se aos braços da poltrona.

— Ela não é distraída, Jeremy. Eu a julguei mal, assim como eles. Ela é uma mulher de negócios muito competente.

— Ora, ora, isso está me parecendo a voz de um homem tomado pelo desejo. Não posso acreditar que Lily Evans tenha algum tino para os negócios.

— Pois lhe digo com toda a certeza que sim — respondeu James. — Ela deu conta da noite da tempestade como ninguém — insistiu James, torcendo para que Jeremy guardasse a sua opinião desagradável para si mesmo.

— Quer dizer que vai ser mais difícil arrancar a metade dela do que você esperava?

— Eu não vou fazer isso — disse James. Jeremy franziu a testa.

— Você está colocando os seus sentimentos por Lily na frente dos interesses dos Potter?— perguntou Jeremy, num misto de surpresa e desaprovação.

— Isso é assunto meu — retrucou James.

— Se você colocá-la na frente de nossos interesses, vai estar traindo a nossa família.

— Retire o que você disse!

— Você está se aliando a uma Evans. Negue, se for capaz.

— Você veio me ver por conta de algum assunto especial? — perguntou James, cerrando os dentes e tentando se conter, para não correr o risco de partir para a agressão física.

— Eu só queria saber como iam as coisas no El Diablo e no Lil's Beach. — Ele se levantou. — Vou embora, pois vejo que não sou bem-vindo aqui, mas lhe digo uma coisa, meu irmão: é melhor você enganá-la direitinho e arrancar os outros cinquenta por cento dela. Não deixe que ela se intrometa entre nós. Eu não quero ter nenhuma relação com uma Evans.

James teve vontade de dar uma surra no irmão. Em vez disso, porém, ele se controlou, levantou-se também e olhou para Jeremy.

— Os Evans vão enlouquecer quando ficarem sabendo o que aconteceu — insistiu Jeremy, saindo do escritório e batendo a porta.

James socou o ar. Frustrado e enfurecido, decidiu ir até a academia para se exercitar um pouco.

* * *

Duas horas inteiras de exercício não mudaram muito o seu aspecto sombrio. Ele não via outra saída a não ser confessar tudo a Lily, mas sabia que a perderia se o fizesse.

Ele também odiava ver Jeremy sair de seu escritório bufando de raiva. Não queria semear a discórdia entre ele e Jeremy. Seus pensamentos se voltaram então para Lily, e a lembrança de que mais tarde estaria com ela o fez esquecer de tudo o mais.

Os malditos jantares familiares de domingo eram uma ameaça constante. Toda vez que os Evans se reuniam, as chances de Lily descobrir o que ele havia feito aumentavam consideravelmente. Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo ela se envolvesse com ele a ponto de perdoá-lo quando finalmente viesse a saber?

Pois sim! Ele podia muito bem imaginar a fúria dela quando isso acontecesse. Sabia que estava apenas adiando o inevitável, mas simplesmente não estava disposto a perdê-la.

James foi para casa, tomar um banho e se trocar para ir ao Lil's Beach.

Eram 22h quando ele entrou no restaurante. Uma música sensual e ritmada tocava no lounge enquanto os dançarinos rodopiavam na semi-escuridão. James procurou por Lily por entre as luzes que piscavam.

Foi então que ele a avistou no salão de jantar. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ela estava usando blusa curta e saia de cós baixo colada aos seus quadris que deixava a sua barriga firme e esbelta à mostra, deixando-o louco de desejo de desnudá-la.

Ela estava de costas, com o cabelo preso. Sua vontade era soltar o cabelo dela. Aquela seria a primeira coisa que ele faria quando eles estivessem a sós. Logo ela estaria nua, em seus braços, na sua cama. Logo, assim que ele conseguisse tirá-la do Lil's Beach.

— Lily— disse ele suavemente por trás dela, tocando o seu braço e virando-a na sua direção.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Parecia que ele tinha esperado meses por esse momento, e não apenas algumas horas.

— Olá! — disse ela, com um sorriso iluminado.

— Você ainda não conhece a minha casa. Está tudo correndo bem aqui. Deixe que eu lhe mostre onde eu moro — disse ele. — Você pode vir comigo agora?

— Preciso apenas de um minutinho para avisar a equipe — disse ela, lançando-lhe um olhar ávido que o incendiou ainda mais.

Pouco depois, eles estavam no carro de James, seguindo para o seu condomínio. Assim que fechou aporta de casa, ele a puxou num abraço. Lily se jogou em seus braços como se não o visse há anos.

Eles se beijaram e ele a pegou no colo.

Lily foi colocada sobre a cama em questão de segundos. James se estendeu ao seu lado e começou a enchê-la de beijos.

Ela o afastou e se levantou.

— Espere um pouco. Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Quero conhecer sua casa.

— Desculpe, eu me deixei levar pelo desejo. — disse ele, com a voz rouca, acariciando o seu colo.

— Acho que nesse caso, fui eu quem se deixou levar — disse ela, num tom divertido.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

— Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui — disse James. — Vou lhe mostrar a casa e depois cuidar de você — provocou ele, levantando-se e oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Eu não posso pensar em nada mais delicioso do que você cuidando de mim, a não ser eu cuidando de você — respondeu ela, passando os braços em torno dos ombros dele.

— O que vai ser então? Uma excursão completa?

— Claro — disse ela, olhando ao redor do quarto espaçoso onde havia uma enorme cama de casal. Ela vasculhou as estantes de livros, os quadros e os troféus de natação e golfe. Virou-se então para encará-lo. — Você é um nadador profissional. Não admira que tenha ganhado tão fácil de mim naquele dia!

— Não sou profissional. Esses troféus são da época do ginásio, mas tenho que admitir que nado muito melhor do que você.

— Isso foi na semana passada! Vamos ver como você se sai nessa — disse ela, fingindo desdém.

Ele sorriu.

— Nós podemos marcar uma nova disputa para a meia-noite e decidir isso.

— Não seja tão orgulhoso. Você tem um monte de troféus e eu não passo de uma amadora.

— Minha querida, você é amadora mais adorável que já conheci, e se ficar por cima a deixa feliz, eu estou disposto a deixá-la vencer da próxima vez.

— Não se atreva. Ou venço pelos meus próprios méritos, ou nada feito. Além do quê, posso imaginar outras maneiras bem mais interessantes de ficar por cima...

— Quer me mostrar quais são?

— Ainda não. Você ficou de me mostrar o apartamento.

— Bem, você está no meu quarto.

Ela olhou para o chão encerado, os móveis de couro e as estatuetas de bronze.

— Este lugar combina com você. Agora vou poder imaginá-lo aqui quando conversarmos por telefone.

Ele a tomou pelo braço.

— Este é o meu banheiro. Vou lhe proporcionar um passeio especial ao meu chuveiro, mais tarde.

Depois ele a conduziu até o terraço, de onde se podia ver o mar e avistar os barcos e iates.

— É fantástico! — disse Lily.

— É mesmo. E passei o dia inteiro esperando por isso.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo de frente, sabendo que ele não estava falando da vista.

— Espere só mais um pouquinho até eu acabar de ver a casa. Prometo fazer sua espera valer a pena — disse ela, flertando com ele.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a levou para conhecer a sala de estar, decorada com móveis mais tradicionais. Seguiram então para a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa com lugar para pelo menos vinte pessoas.

Alguns cômodos mais e o passeio chegou ao fim.

— Agora que você já terminou a sua excursão, quero dar início à minha — disse ele, numa voz rouca que a fez perder o fôlego. Ele a virou de frente para si e soltou os seus cabelos.

* * *

Duas horas depois, ele saiu da cama e a pegou no colo.

— Vamos tomar um banho e fazer o lanchinho da madrugada — disse ele sorrindo.

A felicidade borbulhava dentro dela e o desejo voltou a se manifestar.

A caminho do banheiro, ela viu as luzes da praia, ao longe.

— Você tem a vista mais bonita do mundo aqui de cima — disse Lily.

— Tenho mesmo — ele concordou, com a voz rouca, olhando fixamente para ela.

Lá estava ela, nua e quente, aninhada em seu corpo, igualmente nu. Lily estreitou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e beijou o seu ombro.

O banheiro era todo em mármore e vidro, e muito espaçoso.

Ele a recolocou de pé dentro do boxe e abriu a torneira, fazendo-a se esquecer de todo o resto, exceto aquele homem alto, de pele morena, com o braço em torno de sua cintura. Ele começou a deslizar os dedos pelos seus seios, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Os dois começaram a se ensaboar, mas em questão de segundos, abandonaram sabonetes e luvas e começaram a beijar e a acariciar o corpo um do outro. Depois, ele colocou uma camisinha e a ergueu contra uma das paredes do boxe. Lily enganchou suas pernas em torno dos quadris de James e ele a encaixou sobre o seu membro ereto. Tomada de excitação e desejo, Lily começou a se mover selvagemente sobre ele. Ao atingir o clímax, ela gritou o nome dele e desabou, extasiada e exausta em seus braços. James investiu contra ela uma última vez, também atingido por um intenso prazer, e então começou a diminuir o próprio ritmo.

Depois eles se banharam e secaram um ao outro, e então voltarem para a cama, onde ele permaneceu abraçado a ela até adormecerem.

* * *

Já bem tarde da noite, Lily despertou e se pôs a olhar para ele. Ele tinha longos cílios. Ele havia se transformado no seu sócio, seu amigo, e agora, seu amante. Lily se divertia muito na companhia dele, gostava de trabalhar com ele e dos telefonemas diários, mas sabia que agora, o relacionamento havia se transformado em algo bem mais profundo. Sabia que estava se apaixonando por ele e ficou se perguntando o quão importante ela realmente era para ele. Lily se lembrou do momento em que ele havia lhe dito que se sentia mais próximo dela do que de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Aquela tinha sido uma afirmação muito importante e ela não podia imaginar que ele a tivesse feito a nenhuma outra mulher. Ela tocou no ombro dele.

— Eu te amo — disse ela, inclinando-se sobre ele para beijar suavemente os seus lábios.

James apertou o braço em torno dela e a puxou mais para perto de si. Ela começou a se desculpar por tê-lo acordado, mas logo percebeu que ele ainda estava dormindo. Aninhou-se, então novamente a ele e passou o braço em torno da sua cintura.

Ao olhar para o relógio, Lily viu que faltavam apenas algumas poucas horas para o nascer do sol. Logo seria domingo e ela teria de enfrentar mais um daqueles jantares de família. Se bem que eles estavam ficando cada vez menos estressantes à medida que o desfalque ia ficando para trás.

Já eram três da tarde quando ela se despediu de James. Ele havia chamado um táxi para levá-la para casa.

— Eu ligo para você mais tarde. Tenho que ir ao meu jantar de família.

— Você não pode faltar uma vezinha só?

— Eu fico muito tentada a fazê-lo, mas não dá. Minha mãe está tendo muita dificuldade em lidar com a morte de meu pai.

— Venha direto para cá — pediu ele, olhando intensamente para ela enquanto esperava pela sua resposta. — Eu quero ter você logo nos meus braços novamente — disse ele.

— Eu venho — prometeu ela. — Vou sentir sua falta — acrescentou Lily, sem coragem ainda para dizer que havia se apaixonado por ele, pois não esperava ouvir nada parecido de sua parte.

— Você está linda, como sempre — disse James. — Embora eu a ache ainda mais bonita quando você não está usando nada.

— Eu telefono quando estiver saindo de lá — disse ela, jogando-lhe um beijo.

* * *

Lily estava tensa. Desta vez não haveria o pretexto da tempestade para ir embora mais cedo. Sua impaciência só fez aumentar quando todos se reuniram em torno da mesa. Ela teve mesmo de se conter para não ficar olhando no relógio.

— Você está tão quieta hoje — disse-lhe Matt.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Estou preocupada. Mamãe parece estar piorando — sussurrou ela para o irmão, olhando para a ponta da mesa.

— Ela está mesmo pior — respondeu Matt, tensionando o maxilar. — Lisette anda muito preocupada. Mamãe tropeçou num degrau esta semana e quase caiu da escada. Ela não se machucou, mas as coisas estão fugindo um pouco ao controle.

— Fale baixo — disse Lily.

— E você acha que ela está prestando atenção em alguém aqui? A essa altura ela já está completamente entorpecida.

Lily olhou para a sua mãe, mas tudo o que pôde sentir foi alívio por Matt estar focado nela e não na sua sociedade com James.

— Como vão as coisas no Evans Grand?

— Muito bem, mas isso me faz lembrar de algo que eu gostaria de contar a Nicholas.

Aliviada pelo fato de o assunto ter mudado, ela tentou participar da conversa.

— Nós temos que atualizar a decoração do Evans Grand, Nicholas. A atual já está ficando antiquada — disse Matt.

— Acho que Wilkins e Tyler poderiam fazer um bom trabalho por lá.

— Rose Eliot está de volta à cidade. Ela se tornou sócia dos seus antigos patrões — disse Anna. — Está ficando bem conhecida. Acho que ela ficaria feliz em aceitar este trabalho.

— Eu endossaria esta recomendação. Ela fez um ótimo trabalho para nós há algum tempo, lembra, Matt?

É claro que ele se lembrava. Ele e Rose haviam namorado na época.

Matt pareceu chocado.

— Rose está novamente na cidade? — perguntou ele a Anna.

— Sim. Eu não sabia que você a conhecia — disse ela.

— Por que é que você não liga para ela? —perguntou Lily, surpresa com a reação do irmão.

— Eu vou pensar no assunto — respondeu Matt.

Lily sabia que havia algo perturbando o irmão. O olhar de Matt pousou sobre ela, mas ela sorriu e desviou o olhar, sem querer se transformar no centro das atenções. Nicholas mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Anna.

— Eu gostaria da atenção de todos, por favor — disse ele. — Quero fazer um aviso.

Todos se calaram e voltaram a sua atenção para Nicholas, com exceção de Lisa, que estava olhando fixamente para o copo que agitava na mão.

— Anna e eu decidimos nos casar no sábado à tarde — disse ele triunfante.

Houve um momento de silêncio e surpresa, e depois um burburinho de perguntas e congratulações. Nicholas ergueu a mão.

— Eu vou colocá-los a par dos nossos planos. Se depois disso vocês ainda tiverem alguma dúvida, é só perguntar. Nós vamos fazer uma cerimônia pequena para poucas pessoas, porque não há tempo para grandes preparativos. Vamos nos casar no Evans Grand e fazer a festa na praia. Cuidaremos dos proclames amanhã. Minha secretária vai enviar os convites aos nossos amigos mais próximos. Vocês todos poderão estar lá?

Todos responderam afirmativamente. Matt se levantou, erguendo seu copo.

— Um brinde ao casal feliz, com os nossos melhores votos de felicidade.

Todos brindaram. Pouco depois, o jantar havia acabado. Lily e Tess foram dar as boas-vindas a Anna.

* * *

Já eram nove da noite quando Lily conseguiu ir embora. Quando que se viu sozinha no carro, ela pegou o celular e ligou para James.

Assim que ele abriu a porta, ela se lançou em seus braços.

Eles arrancaram as roupas a caminho do quarto. Ela o beijava e acariciava como se tivesse ficado séculos sem vê-lo.

— Você não pode imaginar como eu senti a sua falta — sussurrou ela.

Eles fizeram amor a noite inteira e dormiram algumas poucas horas até a luz da manhã invadir de vez o quarto. Lily então finalmente se levantou e se vestiu.

— James, são quase 8h! Eu tenho que ir para casa e me trocar para ir ao Lil's Beach! Você acabou comigo.

— Está reclamando? — perguntou ele, puxando-a de volta para a cama.

— Acho que não. Me dê mais um beijo para eu ver se ainda tenho algo a reclamar.

— Com prazer — disse ele, colando, os seus lábios aos dela.

Lily acabou ficando mais duas horas.

— Agora não tem mais jeito. Tenho que ir — disse ela.

— Pedi um café-da-manhã do restaurante aqui ao lado. Você pode comer comigo. Agora nós vamos para o banho.

— De jeito nenhum! Vou tomar banho no quarto de hóspedes — disse ela, apressando-se para catar as suas coisas. Ele atravessou o quarto e a agarrou antes que ela pudesse sair. Percebendo que ele estava excitado, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho que sair dessa cama, James — insistiu ela.

— Só mais um beijinho. Você fica andando por aí desse jeito...

— Mas estou enrolada num lençol!

— Só que eu sei que não há nada embaixo dele, a não ser uma mulher deslumbrante — disse James, beijando-a longamente.

Lily acabou conseguindo se desvencilhar dele e fugir, sabendo que jamais sairia de lá se cedesse a ele toda vez. Eles tomaram café juntos no terraço, de frente para o mar.

— Como foi o seu jantar? Eu nem tive chance de lhe perguntar nada ontem.

— Foi tranquilo. Nicholas e Anna anunciaram o seu casamento. Vai ser no Evans Grand, no sábado à tarde. Nicholas apaixonado é realmente outra pessoa.

— Eu duvido. Seu irmão é um executivo muito prático.

— Você vai se surpreender.

— Não creio.

— Você já teve algum conflito com ele? ― James deu de ombros e ficou brincando com o copo em sua mão.

— Não, mas todos os executivos de Miami conhecem o seu irmão. Quando é que nós vamos nos ver novamente? O que você acha de vir jantar aqui comigo depois do trabalho à meia-noite?

Ela riu feliz.

— À meia-noite? Parece ridículo, mas como é que posso recusar uma proposta sua? — disse ela, beijando-o.

Ele a acompanhou até o elevador e a beijou mais uma vez.

Lily seguiu direto para o restaurante e enfrentou um engarrafamento monstruoso.

Por volta das oito, ela já havia falado umas dez vezes com James ao telefone e adiantado o jantar em uma hora. Ao passar pelo salão de jantar, ela viu Nicholas vindo na sua direção. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que algo havia acontecido à sua mãe.

Sua preocupação, porém, logo foi substituída por outra. Com a testa profundamente franzida, Nicholas seguiu na sua direção com uma expressão de acusação, olhando fixa e unicamente para ela. Ele estava furioso, e ela já podia adivinhar o por quê. Nicholas havia descoberto que James era o seu novo sócio.

* * *

Olá gente! O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. James está apaixonado e arrependido pelo que fez, mas e agora que Nicholas descobriu sobre a sociedade, será o fim de tudo? James terá chance de se explicar e pedir perdão? Até o próximo capítulo e muito obrigada Thaty, Karen. neves. 12, Ninha Souma e Joana Patrícia pelas reviews. Besitos:*


	9. Capítulo 9

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Nicholas?

— Sim, aconteceu! Vamos conversar no seu escritório — disse ele, olhando ao redor.

Lily teve certeza de que ele havia ouvido falar sobre James e o estava procurando por lá.

Assim que a porta se fechou, ela se voltou para Nicholas, que estava com o rosto vermelho.

— Acho que você ficou sabendo sobre o meu sócio — disse ela, erguendo o queixo.

— É isso mesmo! Como é que você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

— Não me venha com sermões, Nicholas — disse ela, indignada com os modos do irmão.

— Você merece coisa muito pior. Nós deixamos você ficar com o restaurante e você acabou nos traindo! Quero ver como você e o seu sócio vão se virar quando eu a despejar daqui!

— Não se atreva, Nicholas! — gritou ela. — Você sabe muito bem que se o nosso pai fosse vivo, ele jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas! Deixe-me em paz. O negócio é meu e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso!

— Não quando você aceita um inimigo da família como sócio.

— Inimigo? Do que é que você está falando?

— Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! — retrucou Nicholas. — Os Potter estão em guerra com os Evans há anos. Eles estão tentando arruinar todos os nossos negócios.

Atônita, ela ficou parada, olhando para ele, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Do que é que você está falando, Nicholas?

Ele respirou fundo, olhando furiosamente para ela.

— Você não sabia que nós temos uma rixa antiga com James e Jeremy Potter?

— Não, não sabia de nada disso — respondeu ela. — Que guerra é essa? — perguntou, começando a tremer.

— Não acredito que você não saiba disso! — exclamou Nicholas. — Eles querem construir um império igual ao nosso e estão fazendo de tudo para nos destruir.

Ela tinha sido enganada por James. Seu interesse, na verdade, estava nos negócios dos Evans. Não era de admirar que ele lhe tivesse feito aquela oferta irrecusável.

Como ela tinha sido idiota! Isso sem falar no fato de que sua família sequer se dera ao trabalho de mantê-la a par de informações que todos os seus outros irmãos sabiam.

— Por que nenhum de vocês me falou a respeito disso?

— Suponho que ninguém tenha achado importante.

— Eu sei por quê — disse ela, com amargura. — Porque vocês acham que não faz a menor diferença eu saber ou não saber sobre esse tipo de coisa. Pois bem, eu não o teria aceitado como sócio se estivesse bem informada. Vocês deviam ter me contado.

—A maior parte das coisas não envolve nem você, nem o Lil's Beach, e você sabe disso. Qual é a parte dele na sociedade?

— Cinquenta por cento — admitiu ela. Nicholas fez uma careta.

— Um Potter possuiu metade do negócio de uma Evans! Se nosso pai fosse vivo, ele certamente tiraria o restaurante de você. Eles devem ter rido muito à sua custa, Lily.

As palavras de Nicholas a perfuraram como uma faca. Lily sabia que ele tinha razão e que ela havia acabado de confirmar tudo o que seus irmãos diziam dela.

Enfurecida e magoada, ela olhou com raiva para Nicholas.

— Eu não sabia, Nicholas!

— Bem, agora você já sabe e ele é o dono de metade do seu restaurante. Ele fez você de palhaça, Lily! É melhor ele andar pianinho e não me aparecer pela frente. Eu seria capaz de matá-lo. Ele está aqui agora?

— Não, e também não vai estar à noite — respondeu ela.

— É bom mesmo. Tenho certeza de que ele está planejando tirar a outra metade de você, mas nós não vamos permitir!

— Eu não vou deixar que ele faça isso — disse ela, sabendo que Nicholas não a julgava capaz de deter James.

— Ele não vai conseguir mesmo, mas sou eu quem vai impedi-lo. Você está com o contrato aí?

— É claro. Brandon está com o original — disse ela, dando a volta na mesa para destrancar a gaveta.

— Brandon?

— Sim, mas não vá escurraçá-lo. Ele tinha obrigação de manter sigilo profissional. — Ela lhe passou o documento. — Brandon também estava a par dessa rixa?

— Sim. Eu achava que o SoBe inteiro, inclusive você, sabia o que estava se passando. Mas Brandon não podia lhe dizer nada pelo mesmo motivo que não me contou sobre a sua sociedade.

— Acho que você está certo. Ele não se pronunciou, mas eu pude ver claramente que ele não aprovava a minha sociedade. Ele chegou a me dizer para procurá-lo, mas eu não quis fazer isso.

— Você deveria ter seguido o seu conselho.

— Eu não sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo de ele ter me dito aquilo.

— Isso não importa, Lily.

— Nicholas, você acha que não tenho cérebro! — acusou ela, olhando enfurecida para o irmão.

— Pelo menos Brandon cuidou dos aspectos legais — disse Nicholas, ignorando o seu comentário. — A papelada deve estar em ordem, já que foi ele quem cuidou do assunto. Vou fazer uma cópia para mim e devolver isso a você. O que foi que você recebeu em troca do acordo?

— James investiu dois milhões de dólares e a sua experiência no ramo — disse ela, profundamente magoada e irada.

James a tinha enganado desde o começo. Ela havia lhe dado a maior prova de confiança que se podia dar a alguém, e ele a tinha traído.

— Ele poderia ter comprado uma propriedade inteira dos Evans com esse dinheiro. Ele sabe que você não é a dona do terreno?

— Sabe, mas não podia supor que você iria me despejar num piscar de olhos.

— Por que é que você não recorreu a nós?

— Porque a minha família nunca foi exatamente cooperativa comigo — disse ela com sarcasmo. — Você não teria me dado dinheiro para cobrir as dívidas. Admita, Nicholas, você só estava esperando um pretexto para tirar o Lil's Beach de mim.

— O que foi que deu em você para aceitar qualquer um como sócio?

— Achei que estava fazendo um bom negócio. Esse lugar está ficando mais popular a cada mês. Quero investir e fazê-lo crescer.

Ela sabia que aquilo havia soado muito pouco convincente, mas não queria, por nada nesse mundo, contar a Nicholas sobre o desfalque.

— Lily, não quero os Potter nos nossos negócios.

— Por favor, não me despeje. Se você insistir, terei de levar você aos tribunais.

— Você perderia.

— Eu sei, mas pelo menos conseguiria detê-lo por algum tempo e fazê-lo gastar tanto dinheiro a ponto de você querer desistir.

— Que atitude terrível! — reclamou Nicholas.

— Só estou tentando salvar o meu restaurante. Aquele que o meu pai me deu. Deixe-me cuidar disso sozinha, Nicholas.

Ele assentiu.

— Está bem, mas me procure se precisar de dinheiro.

— Você sabe muito bem que teria se recusado, se eu o tivesse procurado antes, não negue.

— Quero que você me mantenha informado a respeito de todos os seus passos.

— Está bem — concordou ela, perguntando-se como deveria proceder com James daqui para frente.

Lily ainda acompanhou o irmão até a saída e o viu falar ao celular, enquanto esperava pelo seu carro. Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava combinando um encontro com Matt para avaliar o contrato e decidir o que fazer a respeito. Profundamente magoada, ela voltou ao escritório.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lily não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Ela tinha sido traída pelo homem por quem havia se apaixonado e em quem havia confiado cegamente.

Que idiota ele devia pensar que ela era!

Enquanto ela se apaixonava por James, ele e Jeremy riam dela pelas costas.

Já cega por conta das lágrimas, ela se jogou no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos para chorar.

Por fim, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto com água fria. Ela estava magoada e enfurecida, mas sabia que depois que rompesse com James, tudo o que ia restar era uma profunda tristeza.

Lily se olhou no espelho, ansiando por parecer mais composta quando o encontrasse mais tarde. No dia seguinte ela tiraria uma folga. Neste exato momento, ela mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

Sentada à sua mesa, ela desligou as luzes e ficou olhando para fora, lembrando-se do dia em que havia perguntado a James se ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Agora ela sabia o que era. Culpa.

Finalmente chegou a hora de ela ir à casa de James. Quanto mais rápido ela rompesse com ele, mais rápido começaria a se recuperar, se é que isso algum dia seria possível. Ela estava torcendo para conseguir se controlar. Não queria chorar na frente dele.

Lily tentou dirigir cuidadosamente, pois sabia que estava muito nervosa. Ligou do lobby para avisar que já tinha chegado.

Ela já o encontrou na porta, à sua espera, assim que saiu do elevador, mas seu sorriso desapareceu assim que ele a viu.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela.

— Vamos entrar — disse Lily.

Ele passou o braço em torno dos seus ombros e a virou na sua direção.

— O que foi?

— Nicholas veio me ver essa noite — disse ela. James fechou os olhos e se virou.

— Lily, eu posso explicar.

Ele respirou fundo, furioso consigo mesmo por não ter confessado tudo a ela antes que ela descobrisse a verdade por outra pessoa.

— Meus irmãos já me colocaram a par da rixa entre os Potter e os Evans. — Ela estava pálida e James sofreu muito ao ver como ele a havia magoado.

— Sim, há uma rixa e esse foi o motivo inicial de eu ter querido comprar o Lil's Beach, mas as coisas mudaram depois que comecei a trabalhar com você e não soube como lhe contar.

— Ora, por favor, James! Chega de mentiras entre nós. Você magoou muito a mim e à minha família. Não piore ainda mais as coisas. Eu não quero ouvir coisa alguma — disse ela, apertando as mãos até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

A vontade de James era tomá-la nos braços e convencê-la de que estava sendo sincero, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Sua sensação era de alguém se afundando na areia movediça.

— Você teria ficado furiosa comigo se eu tivesse admitido o que fiz, e me odiaria pelo resto de sua vida. Se ficasse sabendo pelos seus irmãos também. Eu queria ter mais algumas noites de amor com você para lhe contar a verdade depois que nós estivéssemos mais envolvidos, mas juro que tinha a intenção de confessar tudo.

— Agora você já não precisa contar mais nada — disse ela de maneira fria e cortante. — Fique bem longe do Lil's Beach nos próximos dias.

Estava tudo acabado. Não havia perdão em seu semblante. James não sabia o que fazer para reparar o mal que havia feito a ela.

— Lily, ouça — disse ele, aproximando-se para tomá-la nos braços.

Ela se afastou com veemência.

— Não me toque! Acreditei em você, James, e você traiu a minha confiança.

— Lily, você não está me dando chance de...

— E que chance você deu a mim? — retrucou ela, fazendo sua culpa aumentar ainda mais. — Eu nunca mais vou acreditar numa palavra sua. Nós não vamos mais trabalhar juntos daqui para frente, James. Vamos organizar nossos horários de modo a não estarmos mais ao mesmo tempo no Lil's Beach.

— Você não vai me dar uma chance para que eu possa me explicar, não é? — disse ele, percebendo que ela havia se fechado.

— Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais, James! Meu advogado vai entrar em contato com o seu.

— Eu achei que nós tínhamos alguma coisa especial.

— Vindo de você, isso é no mínimo irônico — disse ela com os olhos em fogo. — Você tomou tudo o que queria de mim. Não estava tentando me ajudar, nem estava interessado no Lil's Beach. Só queria acabar com o império dos Evans. Eu não passei de uma peça nesse seu jogo sujo.

— Você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que estou dizendo.

— Estou ouvindo muito bem, só não acredito mais em você.

— Meus sentimentos por você ainda são os mesmos e quero ficar com você — disse ele, implorando pelo seu perdão.

— Estou indo embora, James. Vou pedir para alguém lhe telefonar passando a escala nova. Mantenha-se longe do Lil's Beach quando eu estiver por lá. Não quero ter o desprazer de falar com você. Acabou. Você conseguiu o que queria. Já tem parte da propriedade e já conseguiu me seduzir. Provavelmente estava pretendendo se apoderar também da minha parte, mas esse gostinho você não vai ter.

— Você não está sendo justa.

— E você por acaso foi justo comigo? — disse ela, num tom acusatório, com os olhos verdes escurecidos de raiva. — Estou indo embora daqui para sempre, mas imagino que você não vá levar mais do que uma tarde para arranjar outra mulher para fazer as suas vontades na cama. Amanhã, a esta hora, você já teria se esquecido de mim, não fosse pelo fato de o seu jogo duplo ter sido descoberto. Espero que você não consiga causar mais nenhum prejuízo aos Evans.

— Não tenho intenção de magoar os Evans, especialmente você — disse ele.

— Espero que os meus irmãos tomem tudo o que é dos Potter!

— Não me importo nem um pouco com isso. O que eu não quero é perder você, Lily.

— Nós já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos para dizer um ao outro.

Ele caminhou em silêncio ao seu lado e abriu a porta do elevador. Ao entrar, ela ainda olhou para ele.

— Não vá embora desse jeito — pediu ele.

— Adeus, James. Espero não encontrá-lo durante muito, muito tempo. Essa é a única coisa que você pode fazer para me agradar.

Sabendo que era inútil discutir com ela, ele ficou parado, olhando para ela, sabendo que jamais esqueceria aquele momento. Ela estava linda e desejável como sempre, mas não fazia mais parte da sua vida.

As portas se fecharam e ela se foi. James estava se sentindo como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração de dentro do peito. Ele ficou acompanhando os números no mostrador do elevador, imaginando-a saindo do prédio e enfrentando a rua. Atônito, ele voltou para a sua casa vazia e foi até o terraço para olhar para o tráfego lá embaixo, sabendo que ela estava lá, voltando para a sua casa ou seguindo para o Lil's Beach.

— Sinto muito por tê-la magoado, minha querida. Eu queria tanto que você me ouvisse... — disse ele para o espaço vazio. — Já estou sentindo a sua falta — acrescentou ele, aturdido com a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Será que ele tinha se apaixonado por ela?

Ele sacudiu os ombros e tentou dizer a si mesmo que não estava acostumado a mulheres que rompiam relacionamentos e que ele ia superar aquilo logo, como sempre havia acontecido nos outros relacionamentos que tivera. A diferença é que fora sempre ele a pessoa a terminar tudo. Ele se deu conta de que não ia adiantar muito ficar parado ali na casa vazia. Pegou a carteira e as chaves e foi para o El Diablo, onde poderia se esquecer de Lily Evans.

Enquanto dirigia, James se pôs a pensar nos cinquenta por cento que detinha do Lil's Beach. Ele não queria dar prosseguimento àquela rixa entre a família dela e a sua, mas o que ele ia fazer a respeito de Jeremy? Seu irmão jamais se deixaria convencer a parar com tudo aquilo. Mesmo assim, ele pegou o celular e ligou para Jeremy, pedindo que ele passasse no El Diablo pela manhã para conversarem e seguiu para o restaurante.

* * *

Jeremy chegou às dez e meia ao escritório de James.

— Bom dia. O que foi que houve?

— Obrigado por ter vindo, Jeremy — disse James.

— O que aconteceu? Você parece ter sido atropelado por um trator.

— Sente-se.

— Vamos, não faça suspense — disse Jordan, acomodando-se.

— Nicholas Evans descobriu tudo a respeito de minha sociedade com Lily.

— Uau! — exclamou Jeremy com júbilo. — Espero que eles estejam ardendo de tanta raiva!

— Eles estão, assim como Lily também. O sorriso de Jeremy desapareceu.

— E que diferença isso faz? Droga, James, não vá me dizer que você está amolecendo por causa de um corpinho bonito. Você pode arranjar outra igualzinha num estalar de dedos.

James cerrou os dentes e tentou se controlar, sabendo que não conseguiria nada do irmão por meio de brigas.

— Eu me importo com os sentimentos dela, Jeremy — disse James, indo até a janela para tentar manter a calma.

— Não seja ridículo! Ela é uma Evans! Você entrou nessa querendo tirar vantagem da ingenuidade dela, e conseguiu! Você tinha a intenção de lucrar ainda mais e ficar com todo o restaurante, mas agora, só porque ela deixou você dormir com ela, e eu tenho certeza de que deixou, caso contrário, nós não estaríamos tendo esta conversa, você vai querer facilitar a vida dos Evans.

James aproximou-se do irmão, ficando a apenas poucos centímetros dele.

— Você não a conhece, Jeremy. Ela é especial.

— Uma ova que é! — argumentou Jeremy, levantando-se para encarar James. —Você deixou que essa mulher se intrometesse entre nós desde o começo. Eu o avisei. Se você amolecer com os Evans, eles vão acabar nos separando. É isso o que você quer?

— É claro que não! Nós não precisamos do Lil's Beach. Estamos bem assim.

— Nós vamos ficar com esse restaurante — insistiu Jeremy. — Você tem que superar essa história! Lily não é para você. Ela pode ser um furacão na cama, mas há muitas iguais a ela.

— Eu não admito que você fale dela desse jeito!

— Você deixou que ela interferisse na nossa relação — disse Jordan, franzindo ainda mais a testa — De uma hora para outra, você decidiu ser leal aos Evans, mas saiba que os irmãos dela não vão te aceitar.

— Não dou a mínima para eles e também não quero romper relações com você! — retrucou James.

— Pode ser, mas é isso o que vai acabar acontecendo se você deixar essa mulher se colocar entre nós. É a mim que você deve lealdade, James.

— Você não tem nenhum interesse no Lil's Beach, portanto pouco importa para você o que eu fizer ou deixar de fazer por lá.

— Não me diga que você está pensando em vender a sua parte para ela!

— Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer.

— Ainda bem que nossos pais não estão mais vivos para vê-lo trair a família.

— Que coisa terrível de se dizer! — reprovou James.

— Ligue-me quando recuperar o juízo — disse Jeremy, saindo do escritório e batendo a porta.

* * *

James estava arrasado, sofrendo muito por causa de Lily e infeliz por Jeremy não conseguir entender a dimensão dos seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que o irmão era muito teimoso e que uma rusga entre eles poderia acabar se transformando numa distância intransponível.

Ele foi até o pátio e ficou olhando para o ir e vir das ondas. O que ele ia fazer a respeito do Lil's Beach?

Seus pensamentos recaíram novamente sobre Lily. Ele estava com saudade dela. Não se passava uma hora sem que ele pensasse nela e desejasse estar ao seu lado. O fato é que ele gostava dela, e se isso ia representar um obstáculo entre e ele e o irmão, tudo bem. Lily era mais importante.

Assustado com a intensidade de seus sentimentos por ela, ele respirou fundo. Acabou reconhecendo que ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Por que ele não tinha se dado conta disso antes?

Ele estava louco para ligar para ela, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir a sua voz. Estava sentindo muito a sua falta e a imagem dela, nua, em seus braços, sorrindo para ele, não parava de atormentá-lo.

Seu celular tocou. Era a sua secretária, dizendo-lhe que Remus Lupin, o gerente do Lil's Beach, estava no escritório e queria vê-lo.

— Deixe-o entrar — disse James, dirigindo-se ao escritório ao mesmo tempo em que a secretária abria a porta para Remus.

James lhe estendeu a mão.

— Olá, Remus. Sente-se, por favor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Lily me pediu que lhe entregasse essa escala — disse Remus, passando-lhe uma pasta. — Se o senhor fizer a gentileza de segui-la, não incorrerá no risco de cruzar com ela no restaurante — disse Remus, como se estivesse tratando da lista de compras do Lil's Beach.

James abriu a pasta e deu uma olhada em seu conteúdo, tentando se manter impassível.

— Está bem. Diga a ela que vou me ater milimetricamente à escala.

— Obrigado — disse Remus, parecendo aliviado. — Ela me pediu que lhe dissesse para contatar o seu advogado ou entrar em contato comigo caso queira lhe mandar uma mensagem. Ela prefere não ter de lidar diretamente com o senhor — disse ele, evitando olhar nos olhos de James. Depois respirou fundo e finalmente o encarou. — Eu sinto muito.

— Obrigado. Quem sabe com o tempo, as coisas voltem a se acertar? — disse James, sem acreditar realmente no que estava dizendo. — Vou fazer as coisas exatamente do jeito que ela quer — disse James, perguntando-se se seria mesmo capaz de manter a sua palavra.

— Bem, acho que isso é tudo — disse Remus, levantando-se.

James o cumprimentou e ainda o acompanhou até a porta, mas assim que a fechou, lançou a pasta no ar, espalhando os papéis por todo o escritório.

Ele acabou indo até a academia para se exercitar um pouco e tentar esquecer Lily, se é que isso era possível. Quanto tempo aquilo ainda ia durar? Ela estava impregnada no seu sangue como um vinho inebriante, só que ao contrário de um vinho, ela não ia evaporar com o tempo.

Ele estava pagando um preço muito alto pela sua traição. Será que a raiva de Lily era tanta que se sobrepunha à dor da separação? O que será que ela estava fazendo agora, nesse exato momento?

* * *

Olá gente! Perdão pela demora, mas essa semana tive uma prova daquelas. Finalmente Lily descobriu a verdade, mas do pior jeito possível, com o irmão jogando tudo na sua cara. Ela literalmente acabou com James e ainda podemos ver que eles está realmente apaixonado. Espero que tenha gostado e muito obrigada Joana Patrícia, Lady Miss Nothing, Ninha Souma e Dafny pelos comentários. Beijos meninas e até mais.


End file.
